


change up

by kangchanhee, syugafairy



Series: Gender Is A Social Construct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Co-Written, Collaboration, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Dom Ten, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Exploration, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Heavy Angst, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mommy Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Smut, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, genderqueer! xuxi, powerbottom ten, side jungwoo/doyoung, sugar baby ten, sugar daddy johnny, ten is Broke and Stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: Ten needed a sugar daddy, but things didn't really go as expected.





	1. One

"I’m going to get a sugar daddy," Ten said, deadpanning, as he sat down at the lunch table where his best friend and fellow bottom was already eating. Rude as always, not even waiting for Ten - the best friend he could ever get in his entire life.  
  
"I-" Taeyong choked on a piece of food and started coughing. "I can't believe that it's not the dumbest thing I've heard you say. Says a lot about you as a person," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Taeyong probably thought that Ten was joking.  
  
"Well, first of all, my rent is due in a week and do I _look_ like I have a couple hundred bucks to throw into the wind by then? I have approximately,” Ten paused to check his bank balance, “$6.53 in my account, Yong, and I don’t get paid until afterwards but by then it will be too late and I'll be starving, homeless, and wearing only boxers and maybe a sock. Additionally, it’s been too long since I’ve got some so getting a sugar daddy means I will get coin _and_ dick! It’s a win-win situation!” he explained to the boy in front of him who was wearing a blank expression on his face, chewing slowly as if he was trying to process the information. Xuxi, their friend, had probably approached their table when Ten was talking as they were standing there looking very confused and mildly concerned from what they had heard.  
  
“I’m sorry.. did you mention a _sugar daddy_?” they up spoke after a few beats of silence, trying to understand what they had heard.

  
Ten looked up, finally noticing his friend, “Xuxi! I was explaining to Taeyong why I need a sugar daddy."  
  
"Isn't that... couldn't that be dangerous? I don't want you to get hurt," they contemplated and sat down next to Ten, who still hadn't started to eat his lunch, even though his lunch break was going to end in about half an hour and he would have to get back to class. When Ten started talking, he could forget about the end of the world if that was happening.

  
"Well, what's more dangerous is that I could be homeless soon and life on the streets seems... not the safer option of the two. if I get kidnapped by a sugar daddy, I suppose they'd at least keep me fed to an extent and under a proper roof, so I wouldn't die for a while. And, well, if they murdered me, I suppose that's not that bad either. You'd better cry at my funeral or I'll haunt both of your asses," Ten went on a monologue that everyone had long given up on trying to stop. Once Ten started, there was no end.  
  
"And that's why I've been telling you to get a real job instead of those part-times you get once in a while," Taeyong muttered. He had once suggested Ten to quit dance but the boy had made sure to let Taeyong know that'd never happen and to not bring up such an idea ever again if he didn't want to lose either a limb or his dick. "You should start eating, you'll be late."

♡

The next few days had passed without a single mention of the subject until the three of them were sprawled in the living area of Ten’s small apartment when Xuxi spoke up, “so, Ten, how are you going to go about this ‘sugar daddy’ business? Like, are you going to sit in the street with a sign over your head saying ‘lonely and broke twink needs a sugar daddy asap’ or what?”

“No, Xuxi, there's an app - I signed up a few days ago but all the messages are either creepy or bullshit,” Ten explained, voice almost deflated as the realisation of his due rent loomed over him. He had explained to the landlord and was given an extra week to pay, which he would be able to achieve but he would also have to make sacrifices over the next month.

Taeyong took Ten’s phone, unlocked it, and started scrolling through the messages, subconsciously checking to make sure he wasn’t doing or saying anything dumb. As he was doing so, a new message from someone flashed up on the screen so he passed the phone back to Ten.

 **suhjohnny** (11:17 am)

hey there pretty ;)

 **chitten** (11:18 am)

sup

 **suhjohnny** (11:18 am)

are you-

are you fr??

 **chitten** (11:19 am)

what

 **suhjohnny** (11:20 am)

‘sup’

??

i’m trying to hit u up n u respond w SUP

i can't believe this

Despite the sudden discourse, Ten considered this encounter a successful one - the man, ‘suhjohnny’, didn’t seem too bad; he seemed genuine, had maybe a sense of humour - basically someone that Ten felt he could build a connection with, instead of some creepy old man that wanted to spoil someone in exchange for an easy fuck. Xuxi peered over at Ten’s phone, gave him a thoughtful nod, then resumed their position on Ten’s couch with their laptop resting on their legs.

"He's got a point," Taeyong all-knowingly said. “If you want to get funded, you gotta be..." he grasped for the right word, "not so fucking dry," the boy finished with a disappointed sigh and looked at his own phone instead of looking over at Tens.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Ten asked and zoomed into _suhjohnny_ ’s profile picture. "I'm more than sure he'll get me all kinds of wet," he winked and tried to keep his laugh in. Ten heard Xuxi saying ’ _oh my god_ ' next to him and start typing faster. “I gotta be careful at first, don’t I? Make sure he isn’t some creep or something? I’m allowed to be dry. As a sugar baby, I feel very nervous talking to… such a daddy.”

“Good luck acting like a sub,” Taeyong laughed. “You’ll need it.”

“I can easily act, shut up,” Ten said, acting like he was actually offended at his friend not believing in him. “It’s going to be easy. Just… call him daddy a few times a day or something, I haven’t planned that far ahead yet,” Ten said, letting Taeyong know that he was definitely not ready to act at all. The boy would definitely be more useless at acting like a sub than trying to paint a perfect copy of the _Mona Lisa_ , which, by the way, wasn’t as hard as you’d think it is.

“You’ve called me baby at least thrice today, Ten,” Xuxi reminded. “I don’t think it’ll go as smooth as you think but I support you. Spiritually, at least,” they said, not looking up from their computer screen. “Ask Taeyong for lessons in subbing,” Xuxi smirked and acted like what they said wasn’t anything too much of importance. Ten scoffed in response to that and returned to messaging _suhjohnny_.

 **chitten** (11:27 am)

aren’t i pretty enough to be excused (_ _|||)

 **suhjohnny** (11:28 am)

im afraid i’ll have to actually

see u properly first for that

the pics on ur profile

only show me so much

 **chitten** (11:28 am)

fine

give me a moment

“He wants me to send a picture, something that isn’t on my profile because apparently they ‘only shows him so much’ as if my face and a cute ass pic isn’t enough!” Ten exclaimed, accentuating his frustration by gesticulating wildly, missing Taeyong’s face by a considerable margin.

His friends helped him choose a selfie to send the man, eventually deciding on one where the light hit his hair in a way that made it shine a honey brown, with dainty round glasses accentuating the soft vibes from the picture, accompanied with a slight pout to his lips.

 **chitten** (11:31 am)

[image attached]

there, happy now?

 **suhjohnny** (11:31 am)

ravishing. exquisite.

a fine delicacy if i must say

u are pardoned of your crimes

for now

Ten showed the response to his two friends for approval, and that he got.

“I mean,” Xuxi began, “he’s a bit weird, but at least he’s not creepy weird?”

“They have a point - he seems okay but keep us updated. Better than anything else you’ve got thus far so, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I approve of the guy. For now,” Taeyong said, still holding Ten’s phone and trying to find something in his texts. Maybe some sort of a secret code that’d tell them that he’s planning to kill Ten.

 **chitten** (11:33 am)

don’t you think it’d only be fair

if i got to see something in return?

i want to see that you’re real

and not, idk, a catfish ಠ_ಠ

 **suhjohnny** (11:34 am)

hmm

okay

[image attached]

“Guys, I don’t care if he’s a murderer but I’m getting this fucking dick,” Ten said, handing his phone to Taeyong. Xuxi scooted over to see as well, letting out a noise of approval.

The picture he had sent was… _immaculate_ , the man might be the single hottest and sexiest man Ten had ever seen. It wasn’t just an upgrade from any other sugar daddy on this app, it was an upgrade from literally any man he had seen in his entire life. Though, Ten had a sneaking suspicion that it’d be quite hard to hold back from calling the man baby because he had a big baby boy energy, even if he had signed up as a sugar daddy. The vibes he gave off were incredibly soft despite his position on the app; with his gentle smile and a soft sweater, Ten couldn’t help but internally coo.

 **chitten** (11:36 am)

u have my approval

and my ass

whichever you prefer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **suhjohnny** (11:37 am)

is both an option?

 **chitten** (11:37 am)

it can be ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

♡

Over the following week, Ten had started talking to other guys on the app that all seemed compatible. One, supposedly named Jungwoo, seemed more interested in just being able to financially support someone straight away and without any sexual favours that most sugar daddies went for but was willing to develop a friendship, and another one called Kun that didn’t seem to know what he was doing on the app but was pushed into it by his friends. Ten decided to keep in touch with them whilst also still talking to Johnny and building up a connection. Ten had learned that the man was only a few years older than himself and was working for his family’s company which he would inherit after his parents. He also found that Johnny would much rather be a photographer, which struck Ten due to him majoring in photography. Soon enough they were talking comfortably as they got to know each other better, with the occasional flirting between the two that sometimes dipped into something more than just innocent teasing.

 **suhjohnny** (2:49 am)

i can see ur online, baby

shouldn’t someone as pretty

as u be getting ur beauty sleep?

 **chitten** (2:50 am)

i can't sleep :(

 **suhjohnny** (2:50 am)

why would that be? missing me?

 **chitten** (2:50 am)

it's lonely ten hours up in here, fellas

its been so long

since i’ve been with someone

my ass is lonely

 **suhjohnny** (2:51 am)

maybe i could change that

i’ve been thinking about u

 **chitten** (2:51 am)

really? like what?

 **suhjohnny** (2:53 am)

like how you’d look with me rn

my bed is cold and it’d be nice

to have someone warm it up

how it would feel to have you

resting beside me,

hair messy and lips puffy

ur skin looks like it would glow;

golden in the sunlight

and a soft blue in the moonlight

so beautiful, all for me

 **chitten** (2:54 am)

for you?

 **suhjohnny** (2:54 am)

mhm

maybe i’d even be able

to make ur ass feel less lonely,

keep it warm perhaps

i bet its soft and soso pretty,

the picture on ur profile

just doesn't do it justice, i’m sure

if i ask nicely, may i see a nicer pic?

pretty please?

Ten made sure to confer with Taeyong which ass pic would be suitable to send to Johnny, wanting this to go perfectly after all. They eventually agreed on one where Ten’s boxers were pulled down just slightly, just enough to tease the skin of his ass, and angled in such a way where it accentuated the dip of his back. Despite the poor lighting, Ten was able to capture it in such a way that Johnny might like.

 **chitten** (2:59 am)

[image attached]

since u asked so nicely ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **suhjohnny** (2:59 am)

oh baby

so perfect

as soon as i see u

i’m going to get my hands on that

just u wait

may i? i want it to be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello uwu ty for reading this i hope ur as excited abt this as i am hhohohoo follow me on twt [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) and my Good Pal and Co-writer [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) thank u goodnight


	2. Two

**chitten** (6:38 am)

holy SHIT

i can’t believe i actually fell asleep

i’m so sorry omg

 **suhjohnny** (6:53 am)

unbelievable

however will you pay me back, i wonder

 **chitten** (6:54 am)

and how would you like me to?

i’ve got many talents

i bet you’d like at least one of them

Indeed Ten really knew how to blow a guy or anyone in general. He loved making others feel good and the boy could bet he could make Johnny feel so, so good. But it was too early to be having thoughts like this, Ten couldn’t afford to get hard when he had overslept and only had half an hour to get ready and catch the bus. Ten took his phone with him and got to the bathroom to quickly shower and get dressed. Whilst in the shower, Ten made sure to take some more pretty butt pics to send to Johnny as an apology for falling asleep on him. They weren’t the best considering the time constraints but he figured it was _something_.

 **suhjohnny** (6:57 am)

i’ll let you surprise me, baby

Ten smirked to himself slightly as he read the message from Johnny, already planning something in his head for him. He left the other man on read as he proceeded to get ready for the day, putting in the bare minimum effort needed to look decent enough to pass as a human being for his godforsaken 8 am class; he’ll save Johnny’s surprise for later.

♡

“So? Did he like it? When’s your dick appointment i want to help you pick out an outfit - I feel it’s my duty as a more experienced sub to assist you with this,” Taeyong excitedly said with a playful fire in his eyes. The boy seemed more interested in this than Ten was himself - probably because of the sleep deprivation because otherwise, he would’ve loved thinking about it for way more than necessary and fantasizing in class.

“Good morning to you too, Taeyong,” Ten sighed as he met Taeyong outside the lecture hall, already starting to feel the tiredness weighing behind his eyes - Johnny can wait, when he gets home he’s going to take the fattest nap. “And yes, I’m guessing he liked it, he started being all poetic and shit. Can you believe I fell asleep on him?” At this, Taeyong looked at Ten in shock as if he had just told the boy something outrageous ( _“You can’t fall asleep while sexting, Ten! That’s like… ohmygod I can’t believe you”_ ).

The rest of the class went by pretty… boring. Ten usually loved it but he was so tired that he’d rather have walked on Legos. That would have woken him up at least but just listening to the professor seemed like such a waste of time that if he wasn’t as tired, Ten would have just got up and walked out right then and there.

Ten made sure to glare at Taeyong every time he tried to start a conversation so that he wouldn’t even try until they could get to lunch and drink at least one cup of coffee. Taeyong knew by now when to not mess with Ten because he could and would start yelling in a mix of Thai, English, and Korean and that was literally the worst thing that Taeyong had experienced but Ten was proud of the effect and the fear that was instilled in Taeyong.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of classes, the group of friends were finally at lunch. Ten decided to not eat anything but down two coffees, much to Xuxi’s protests. Xuxi had tried to change Ten’s mind and take both of the coffees away from him but the smaller and way fiercer boy had threatened to climb them like a vine and Xuxi, fearful for their life, decided against forbidding Ten anything.

“So, Ten,” Xuxi began after sitting down and opening their sandwich “how’s Johnny? Your rents due in a few days and you’re only just about able to pay it, has he given you any money yet?”

“I don’t want to ask him for anything until I know he’s legit, plus I feel kinda bad just asking for money, you know?” his friends nodded in agreement, “I want to at least meet him first and maybe discuss how it's going to work - I can’t just go round demanding money from a stranger-“

“He’s seen your ass, he’s not a stranger,” Taeyong cut in. Xuxi hummed as Ten’s phone dinged, signalling a text message.

 **bitch ass landlord** (1:17 pm)

Change of plan, I need your rent today.

This is your last chance, Lee.

“Who is it?” Xuxi questioned, a glint in their eye suggesting they hoped it was Johnny.

“N-nothing, just my mum checking in,” he lied, pocketing his phone and putting on a false smile so as not to worry his friends despite the anxiety bubbling up inside him, threatening to erupt at any given moment. _I can worry about that when I get home_ , he thought to himself.

♡

As soon as Ten closed the door to his apartment behind him, the anxiety that he had kept bottled for the past two hours bolted through him, sending him sinking down the wall to the floor. Before he could even think of a more logical solution, a sob racked through his chest accompanied with tears that just refused to stop flowing. He sat there crying for longer than he could count, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

He was going to be kicked out his apartment - his friends couldn’t afford to house him and he couldn’t afford another apartment. He was going to be homeless at 21 with half a photography degree and there was nothing he could do. Well, _almost_ nothing. All sense of logic had since dissipated since he stepped through his apartment and without thinking he had pulled out his phone and was already typing out a message to Johnny.

 **chitten** (3:41 pm)

johnny?

um

 **suhjohnny** (3:42 pm)

ten? baby what is it

 **chitten** (3:42 pm)

i was really hoping i wouldn’t have to do this

but my rent is due today and i can barely pay it

it's not supposed to be due for another like two days but my landlord texted me at lunch saying he needed it today and now i don't know what to do

im going to be homeless, johnny

i can't afford another apartment this was the cheapest one near the university

 **suhjohnny** (3:45 pm)

angel breathe its okay

i can sort this out

send me your bank details and i’ll transfer you the money

don't worry about it

 **chitten** (3:45 pm)

u really don't have to its ok

 **suhjohnny** (3:45 pm)

i know

but i want to

that's what im here for, right?

Reluctantly, Ten sent the man his bank details, only because this was really his only option and he really didn’t want to be homeless. When he got the notification that he had been transferred _more than enough_ money into his account he, once again, broke down. The relief flooding through him was stronger than he had anticipated and it far outweighed the guilt he had initially felt by asking Johnny for money. But, the older male did have a point - this was exactly _why_ he joined the site and started talking to Johnny. And the opposite must be the same for Johnny; wanting to help someone financially.

 **chitten** (3:51 pm)

thank u so much, really

i don't know how i can repay you

 **suhjohnny** (3:51 pm)

well

i am still waiting on that surprise from u ;)

 _Right_ , _that_ , Ten thought back to that morning and the ass pics he had quickly taken in the shower. The early morning light mixed with the water droplets made his ass almost glimmer and with it entirely exposed compared to being concealed by his boxers, Ten figured this would suffice.

 **chitten** (3:52 pm)

i’m so glad u asked

[image attached]

[image attached]

[image attached]

enjoy xx

 **suhjohnny** (3:54 pm)

how did i get so lucky

it's so beautiful

i can't wait until i get to hold it myself

feel it, kiss it

it'd be so pretty, all marked up

 **chitten** (3:55 pm)

u like it? was it a good surprise?

 **suhjohnny** (3:55 pm)

oh, baby

u have no idea what u do to me

ur at snu, right?

 **chitten** (3:56 pm)

mhm~

 **suhjohnny** (3:56 pm)

meet me at the coffee shop opposite the florist on saturday at 11 am

i want to see you

 **chitten** (3:56 pm)

it's a date (ﾟωﾟ)

All worries that Ten had that day were soon forgotten once he got the text from his landlord confirming his rent had been paid off and he and Johnny had a date planned. He felt comfortable texting with Johnny so he hoped that they would be discussing their arrangement and hopefully take things a little _further_ than some light sexting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo 'tis i - bea uwu y'all can find me on twitter [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) and my good friend and bestest (also the only) boy ever [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub)


	3. Three

When Saturday came about and it was time to get ready, as promised, Taeyong was there to help (Ten had to constantly remind him that they were meeting in a _coffee shop_ , not a strip club). Eventually, after some light bickering, they had settled on some skinny ripped jeans that accentuated his leg muscles, in particular, his ass, and a slightly off-white hoodie that was big enough so he had sweater paws, but not so big that he looked like he was literally drowning inside a cloud. He even applied some slightly smudged eyeliner to make him look more _irresistible_ (Taeyong’s words, not his).

Now, see, Ten usually wasn’t nervous before meeting people, not even before dates and such but this time it was different. He was going to meet with The Seo John who, to be fair, Ten hadn’t heard of before the app but he was rich as fuck and the boy wanted to keep on his good side and make the best impression possible. Step one: dressing and makeup were complete, but he still had to Actually Spend Time With Him and Do Talking like a Normal Adult which he didn’t know how to do well. His friends all had the mental age of seven (or thirteen on better days) and Ten had the mental age of, well, _ten_.

Even with Taeyong making Ten stay back at home for way longer than needed to perfect his Look™️, he was there ten minutes early. The boy had planned to be there at 10:30 am just so he could be completely safe about not being late. It was now 10:50 am and Ten couldn’t see Johnny anywhere. He thanked all the gods and decided to take a seat near the window with the best view. Sure, there were no truly good views but, well, it was the best they could get for now.

Ten occupied himself by playing on his phone and occasionally answering the frantic texts Taeyong and Xuxi were sending his way, promising to update them whenever he could. As soon as the time on his phone signalled 11:00 am, a figure began to approach him. Naturally, Ten’s fight or flight response was activated and he immediately began to sit up straighter to make himself appear bigger. When he eventually looked up, his first thought wasn’t ‘ _oh, its Johnny! I should say hi!’_ but instead ‘ _fuck he's tall oh no I’m staring’_. He must have said this aloud because he was greeted with a warm laugh from the taller man as he sat himself down in the chair opposite.

“Good morning to you too, Ten,” Johnny said, a smile evident on his face - it was warm and genuine which instantly put Ten’s nerves at ease.

From an outsider's perspective, this whole exchange probably looked rather strange; a tall man in a (probably expensive) suit approaches a smaller man in ripped skinny jeans and eyeliner, in a coffee shop. However, this was Seoul, so people had begun to stop questioning things of such nature.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Ten mentally facepalmed. _Note to self: never open your mouth ever again_ , Ten reminded himself. “My mental autocorrect is lagging, I meant to say hi,” Ten tried to laugh it off. He should’ve stuck to his initial note to self because Ten was sure he had never said anything as dumb before. “I’m sorry, I’m so dumb. I’ve got no fucking clue what I’m saying, what the fuck?” Ten hid his face in his hands.

Johnny, on the other hand, seemed amazed and completely captivated by Ten (who mentally thanked _Taeyong_ ). Ten looked at the man through his fingers sneakily. He was smiling cutely like he wasn’t here just for the boy’s ass. It was… adorable. Ten had to fight a big urge to call him baby. The boy cursed himself for not accepting the lessons of subbing, complete with a textbook and a presentation from Taeyong, a professional sub.

“You’re not dumb,” Johnny laughed, “baby,” he added after around a second that was too long for the pet name to feel like a natural instinct. Maybe he wasn’t such a daddy dom as he was making himself out to be. “Adorable’s the right word, I think?” he contemplated.

There, that had been just enough time for Ten to compose himself. He blinked a few times, as if that would help get rid of any residual awkwardness, and removed his hands from his face. The boy then slowly and innocently blinked at Johnny, while smiling, letting the man see the eyeliner better and appreciate the makeup struggle he had gone through.

“Hm, that’s not quite the look I was striving for,” Ten pouted, faking sadness. “I was hoping I looked… I don’t know, sexy? Something along the lines of that, at least,” he sighed in disappointment.

“That too. You’re a very dual person, Ten,” Johnny hurriedly reassured. The younger smirked at the response, he had Johnny wrapped around his finger already, kind of _adorable_. “You’re very pretty,” the man said and slightly blushed. Ten internally cooed about that but suppressed it.

“Hmm, can’t say the same about you,” Ten teased, “you are rather handsome, though.”

“I-I’m… Thank you? Uh-“ Johnny stammered.

“What, has no one ever complimented you before?”

“N-No! It's just - thank you, hey, what’s the coffee like here? I could really do with something strong I was up late last night working, we’ve been really busy recently at the company, so I’ve had to spend lots of time reading through contracts and answering emails, and-“

“Johnny, baby, slow down - it’s okay” Ten assured, taking hold of Johnny’s hand on the table. He didn’t mean to call the man baby, _it just slipped out_ he thought to himself. Ten pretended to not be affected by the other man's violently flushed ears and cheeks. The younger boy lightly brushed over Johnny's hand in a calming manner, his skin was so soft. Baby Boy culture 101: proper and good skincare.

Once they had both recovered from this, they just talked casually about anything they could think of, wanting to just know more about each other. Ten’s anxiety only started to rise when Johnny’s tone turned more serious, a complete contrast to the flustered man of half an hour ago.

“So, I guess we should get onto why we’re actually here; the agreement, I mean,” Ten nodded as Johnny spoke, wanting to take in as much information as possible. “We’re going to need to discuss boundaries and rules, as well as being completely honest with each other the whole time, do you understand?” Ten nodded again, more firmly this time. “Good. Well, to begin with, I don’t have much experience in this and I’m guessing you don’t either so this is going to be a learning experience for both of us - we’re going to have to figure things out ourselves, maybe even the hard way, but my main priority is making sure you’re safe and comfortable so if you ever feel like something isn’t right or you don’t like something, I need you to tell me straight away, okay?” Again, Ten nodded. “Words, sweetheart. This is important and I need to know we’re on the same page.”

“Yes, I understand - if I feel unsafe or I don’t like something I’ll let you know immediately,” the boy said, a firmness to his tone to let Johnny know he meant what he said. This resulted in a warm smile from the man and a pat to the head with a _good boy_ from Johnny.

“Also, we don’t have to be exclusive - you’re free to see other people if you decide to go ahead with this arrangement, I don’t mind at all; you’re young and I don’t want to take that area of freedom away from you. The same goes for me as well - I might see other people, but only if you’re okay with that. Right now, you’re my first priority.”

“I understand, and that’s okay by me, Johnny,” smiling softly, Ten put his hand over Johnny’s on the table reassuringly, an action the man involuntarily welcomed. _How can this man make himself come across as dominating when he naturally exudes Big Baby Boy Energy? Is that even something a person can do?_ As questions flooded around Ten’s brain, he almost didn’t notice Johnny start speaking again.

“- and with kinks and limits and whatnots, we should probably discuss them somewhere more private?” Johnny said, looking at Ten for approval who hummed a _yeah, sure_ and joined him in leaving.

Exiting the coffee shop, they were greeted with a chill breeze, signalling the hint of winter. Ten involuntarily shivered, eliciting a chuckle from Johnny who just led him to his car which had another suited man in the driver's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont get into cars of ppl u dont rly know, kids. thats how u get murdered. follow me [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) and the owner of my uwus [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) on twt. thank u


	4. Four

That was impressive; Ten had imagined Johnny just having a cool car but not his own driver. The boy bit his inner cheek slightly and shifted closer to Johnny. He was still a bit cold but the taller man radiated warmth and comfort, and Ten liked that. He was not only rich, handsome, and easily flustered, but also warm and comfortable - that was like the recipe for a perfect man.

“Comfy?” The taller man said, jostling Ten out of his thoughts.

“Very, thank you,” he replied with a smile in Johnny’s direction. He absentmindedly started to play with the man's fingers, feeling a foreign sensation, warm and unfamiliar, well up inside him as he saw Johnny smile, almost fondly. He had very nice hands, and if Ten was being honest, he wouldn’t mind having them up his ass in the near future - but those were thoughts for another time when they weren’t in the back of a  _ very nice car _ .

Johnny explained that they were going to his apartment not too far away, sensing Ten’s not so subtle worrying about where they were going. Before Ten could get too comfortable they had arrived and Johnny was holding the door open to assist him out. Upon getting out Ten surveyed his surroundings having not been in this part of Seoul before; he guessed it was the more expensive area due to the neatly cut grass and tall, shiny buildings with large windows (he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about being fucked against a large window, the risk of people passing by below or in the surrounding buildings seeing him turned him on more than he would like to admit. He can talk to Johnny about that later). 

♡

Walking with Johnny into his apartment building was one thing, but being alone with him in the long elevator ride up was something more than Ten could comprehend; there was the subtle hint of sexual tension between them, mostly on Ten’s end, and it only became thicker when Johnny faced him, whispering a “can I kiss you?” in his ear, making the boy shudder and turn pliant as he nodded. 

Johnny kissed him first, an experimental peck to Ten’s lips to test the waters. Once he knew Ten was comfortable, he dived back in, bending down just slightly to make up for the height difference. He started slow, waiting for Ten to catch up and find a pace that suited them; it was messy, yes - rushed, even, but that didn’t bother Ten in the slightest because he was too focused on the soft lips moving against his own, wet and sure of themselves. The elevator dinged indicating they had reached Johnny’s floor, and they parted, Johnny leaving a peck on Ten’s nose as they left the elevator and made their way to Johnny’s apartment. 

Once inside, Ten tried to kiss Johnny again but was stopped with a pair of fingers to his lips and a “slow down, baby, such an eager thing you are, just wait a little, okay?”. Ten whined at the rejection but inside he understood and knew that they needed to discuss things before they could do anything - but that didn’t stop him from being a brat. He pouted and looked up at Johnny with pleading eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist. He internally cheered when he saw Johnny give in and sigh before kissing him briefly, just enough to stop Ten’s pleading look. Johnny was a weak man, and Ten was going to use this to his advantage.

Ten smiled, finally content, and followed the taller man to the studio type living room. The boy carefully looked at the room, trying to notice all the details, which there were a lot of - souvenirs from all the countries Johnny had been to, books in Korean and English (including countless travel guides). The room wasn’t too big but it seemed just perfect. If it had been any larger, it would’ve looked  _ wrong _ . Johnny had a good taste, it was clearly visible that he had chosen a lot of things for the apartment himself.

Finally, Ten sat down on the couch. It was surprisingly soft, contrary to what it looked like. Sleeping and other  _ activities _ would probably be incredibly comfortable there. Ten smirked faintly and turned his head to Johnny, who seemingly was already waiting on the boy.

“So, uhm,” Johnny suddenly stumbled upon his words.  _ Adorable. _ “I guess we should talk about the kinks and boundaries now, and then… think of what to do afterwards?” the man said a bit awkwardly.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Mr Suh,” Ten said as he beamed. Johnny sat a comfortable distance from him on the couch as if they weren’t happily making out just five minutes prior. He looked at Ten, almost expecting him to start talking first. 

“Well, I’m all about having a dick up my ass - bottoming is what I pride myself in. And I like the basic stuff like choking and spanking and being restrained but anything other than that I haven’t really explored, so maybe we could try some other things out? Oh, and praise too! I’m a whole praise slut, but I guess I can also be a brat as well, so uh, be prepared for that, I guess.”

It seemed like Johnny had not expected that answer. But honestly, who would’ve? But Ten had neither any shame nor dignity left, so he didn’t really care. It appeared that Johnny did care, though, because the man was left speechless and nearly choking on air. Ten didn’t blame him, he hadn’t expected to blurt all of that either.

“Well, uh,” Johnny still seemed to be a bit dumbfounded but didn’t want to make the silence even longer, “yeah, uh, that’s perfect. Great,” the man tried to compose himself, sitting up straighter and blinking as if that helped him comprehend the information overload. “I’m a top and I like all the same things, yeah,” Johnny sounded slightly unsure but still agreed. Oh, Ten  _ loved _ getting the man flustered already.

Ten hummed thoughtfully and made his way to Johnny. The man looked confused as to why he had done that at first but then Ten sat down on Johnny’s lap with his arms hung around the man’s neck. Surprisingly comfortable. Johnny’s arms, as if automatically, wrapped around the boy’s waist so he doesn’t fall off. “Now that we’re mostly done with that… we still have the boundaries thing but I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we deserve to rest a bit. Y’know, after all the speaking and stuff…” Ten playfully talked, looking at Johnny’s plump, pink lips.

“Mm, truly,” Johnny hummed, giving Ten  _ a look _ and biting his lip slightly. “I wonder how we could relax…”

“I think I’ve got a better idea,” Ten smirked and pressed a small kiss on the man’s lips as if teasing. He immediately moved and looked at Johnny’s face. There was an instant pout on his face once he opened his eyes and realized Ten wasn’t going to continue the kiss. It was so…  _ baby-esque. _ Both of them were needy, that’s something they had in common. Ten’s heart was too weak to handle the absolute cuteness of Johnny. “That’s enough for now, I’m guessing?” Ten smirked.

“That’s unfair,” Johnny protested. “I think I deserve better than this,” he talked through his adorable pout. Ten suppressed an inner coo, it was so endearing. “I’m worth at least two more.”

“Only two kisses? That’s a little…” Ten squinted slightly.

“Not two kisses, two minutes of kissing,” Johnny smirked as if he had said the smartest thing ever. And honestly? He had. Ten absolutely adored that idea. Johnny had the softest lips ever and he was an absolute delight to kiss. Ten was ready to sell one of his limbs (the rest he had to keep to repay student loans) to get unlimited access to Johnny’s lips.

“That sounds doable,” Ten hummed and carefully pushed the man further into the couch so he would be comfortable and wouldn’t be sitting up straight like a candle. Ten smiled faintly, straddled Johnny instead of sitting in his lap sideways and leaned in but didn’t kiss the man yet. He looked all over Johnny’s face that looked literally perfect but then was disturbed by Johnny who couldn’t wait and kissed the boy first.

Ten didn’t protest either, the man could’ve done anything and he would’ve just gone with it. He liked this. The boy couldn’t remember when he had last kissed a person he actually  _ liked _ . There were some shitty parties he attended once in a while but the people there were horrible and stank of booze and cigarette smoke, and weed. Still, Ten kissed the people there but it wasn’t necessarily the most enjoyable thing. But Johnny… kissing him was way different. Way more pleasurable.

Ten ran the tip of his tongue across Johnny’s lower lip and the man seemed to react positively as he parted his lips, letting out a subtle gasp into Ten’s mouth, allowing him to deepen it further. His tongue dived in, exploring what he couldn’t earlier; running along the inside of Johnny’s mouth and swallowing any moans and whines the man let out. Contrary to what he said and his position, Ten could hardly believe that Johnny could be dominant in any situation (besides maybe his work, but Ten wasn’t exactly keen on that topic right now). Maybe that was something they could discuss later.

Ten didn’t really count the minutes that passed but judging by the increasing amount of small, almost inaudible whines that Johnny was letting out, it had been longer than two minutes already. If they were going to continue like this, they wouldn’t even get to talking anymore. At least not that day. So Ten slowly moved away, leaving a few pecks on Johnny’s lips and then his cheeks.

“Two minutes have definitely passed…” Ten quietly said, pretending to ignore the whimper that resonated within Johnny’s throat, along with his pleading eyes that Ten had to force himself to resist. Ten wasn’t used to someone  _ else  _ being needy;  _ two can play at that game _ , he thought to himself. 

“You said you also like choking, yes?” the boy asked quietly, removing an arm from around Johnny’s neck and resting it against his chest ( _ firm _ , he noted,  _ I’d like to see that later _ ). Johnny nodded in response, “words, sweetheart,” Ten said, mirroring Johnny’s words from earlier. 

“Y-Yes, Ten,” the response allowed Ten to move his hand further upwards, ghosting his fingers across his throat. “Shouldn’t I be choking you, though? Isn’t this how it’s supposed to work?” Johnny questioned, a slight panic to his voice.

“Hmm, something tells me that that’s not what you meant,” he accompanied his words with a firm grip around Johnny’s neck, thumb and fingers either side of his windpipe. This elicited an almost choked moan from the man, a look of  _ want  _ glassing over his eyes. “See? I know this is what you meant, baby, it’s okay,” he said as he slowly removed his hand, leaving Johnny needier than before they started. 

“Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?” Ten questioned softly, playing with the man’s tie between his fingers. Johnny shook his head, firm and confident. “Good, because neither do I,” he smiled, diving back down to kiss Johnny again, this time more hungry and desperate. He let out a surprised gasp when Johnny suddenly bit down on his bottom lip, this time allowing the man's tongue to dart into his mouth, taking his time to explore every ridge and crevice. 

Soon enough, it was Ten that was starting to get needy and desperate for  _ something _ . He secretly hoped that his growing hard-on wouldn’t go unnoticed by Johnny, however that thought soon dissipated once he felt something hard against his ass. He smirked into the kiss, glad to know they were both in similar states. As much as he wanted to attend to his own dick, he knew his job was to make Johnny feel good - and that's exactly what he planned to do. 

He broke the kiss, the way Johnny seemed to chase after his lips not going unnoticed. “Can I suck you off?” he whispered in the man’s ear, eliciting a groan from him. “Again, words, baby.”

“Yes, yes,  _ please  _ oh my God,” he babbled, voiced dripping in desperation and lust. 

Thanks to his years of dancing, Ten was able to gracefully get himself off Johnny’s lap and kneel in between his legs. He gazed up at him through his lashes, resting his head on Johnny’s thigh. From this angle, he could see the man's bulge through his suit pants. Ten brought his hand up to palm Johnny through the material, eliciting a gasp from the taller, relieved at the needed contact. He continued his ministrations until the volume of Johnny’s whines and pleas increased, in which he stopped because he was still planning on getting that dick down his throat ASAP. 

“Pants on or off?” Ten asked, now kneading at Johnny’s thighs. 

“Oh my God - just, anything, I don’t care just hurry up  _ please please oh my God- _ “

“Such a desperate little thing you are, hm? You’re lucky I’m nice, baby,” he said as he began to unbutton Johnny’s pants, watching in awe as his cock sprang out of his boxers; red and leaking and Ten couldn’t believe how turned on Johnny was from, like, the _bare minimum_. 

Without warning, Ten grabbed Johnny’s cock and licked at the slit before sliding it into his mouth, allowing his tongue to feel across the base. He began sucking; hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, finding a rhythm that would turn Johnny a whining mess above him. When Ten was able to take him deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, he silently blessed all the Gods he could think of that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Continuing his movements, he wondered when he’d be able to do this again; have a cock as big and warm as Johnny’s (of course, it wasn’t of the biggest size ever, but it was enough to stretch out his throat and the weight against his tongue was more than Ten could ask for) in his mouth. He began humming around Johnny, sending vibrations through him that elicited the prettiest moans from the man, ones that Ten would probably find himself thinking about late at night when he's alone and probably horny. 

“Te-Ten, I’m - _ah_ \- close,” Ten began to bob his head a little faster, lapping at the slit when he could and humming a little until Johnny let out a silent moan above him and came down Ten’s throat. The boy happily swallowed everything, continuing to tease at Johnny’s cock until he began to _sob_ at the overstimulation. Johnny let out another whine as Ten let out his cock with a pop and grinned up at him; Ten could only imagine the way in which he looked right now, lips swollen and slick with spit and cum and his eyes slightly glassy. 

“You okay?” Ten asked, voice slightly hoarse. He was looking up at Johnny through his lashes, still kneeling between his legs with a hand lightly massaging a thigh.

“Very, thank you,” the man chuckled, “how about you, though?”

“I can sort myself out, don’t worry baby,” he gently tucked Johnny’s softening cock back into his pants, leaving a soft kiss on the material which made the man giggle slightly. Honestly, the last thing Ten wanted to do was having to get himself off when he has a whole Johnny Suh wrapped around his little finger already - he just wanted to test him, see if he was just as desperate as he was. He liked when people were on the same page as him.

Johnny gave him a pleading look as Ten proceeded to lift himself back up onto the man’s thighs, making sure to avoid his crotch because as much as he liked being a tease, he didn’t want to hurt Johnny or push things further than what they had discussed. “Please? I’ll make you feel good, I promise,” his voice was so small and innocent that Ten almost forgot that Johnny was asking to get him off.

“Very well then, baby, make me feel good,” Ten hummed and took one of Johnny’s hands, already beginning to crave something in his mouth. Ten didn’t give it a second thought and sucked on the man’s fingers; the boy decided it was a good move, hearing how Johnny quietly whimpered. Ten continued, leaving as much spit as he could, so his fingers wouldn’t be dry. Johnny fiddled around with the boy’s belt with one hand, gasping ever so slightly when his cock was exposed; hard and leaking. “Look what sucking your dick did to me, Johnny - you got me so hard, think you can be a good boy and make me come?” Johnny whimpered at his words, nodding as he took Ten’s cock in his hands. He began to stroke him gently, setting a pace. Occasionally, he would focus on the head for a while, rubbing it with his palm. Ten’s breath hitched as he quickened the pace, silently encouraging Johnny to keep going, to go faster, to make the boy sitting on his lap moan so prettily. Ten leaned forward to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder, allowing him to whisper breathy praises in his ear; telling him how well he’s doing, how good he feels, that if he keeps it up he’ll come soon. “So good, such a good boy,” he repeated like a mantra.

It didn’t take long before Ten came with a whine, spilling over Johnny’s hands and getting a bit on his shirt. They sat in silence for a while before Ten spoke up. “I, uhm, I’ll grab a towel.” He got up from Johnny’s lap, tucking his dick back into his pants and padding over to where he assumed the bathroom was to pick up a damp towel or a cloth. 

When he came back, Johnny was still sitting on the couch, looking rather distant. 

“Hey, Johnny, are you okay?”

“Hm?” Johnny blinked and looked up at Ten, “Oh, yeah, sorry - I was just thinking.” Ten hummed as he started wiping at the man’s hands and what he could of his shirt. 

“About what?” Ten questioned. 

At this, Johnny looked hesitant, before sighing and starting. “Nothing bad, don’t worry! I just - I wasn’t expecting this to escalate as quickly as it did? I’m not mad at you! This isn’t your fault, it’s just usually with these kinds of things I don’t like to rush into them, I guess?”

”Mm, I understand,” Ten said and softly gazed up at the man. ”I’m sorry, I initiated it after all. I should’ve let us at least finish the conversation but we kind of started doing something else,” he let the end of the sentence trail off.

”No, it’s not your fault!” Johnny insisted. ”I just wasn’t expecting it and… yeah, I’m just not used to everything happening so fast, y’know?” he explained. ”But everything’s great, that felt… that felt really  _ good _ ,” he murmured and slightly blushed.

_ Adorable. _

”Very well then,” Ten smiled slightly and got up, sitting back down where he was before  _ all of that _ happened. ”I think we didn’t quite get to the boundary section of our conversation,” he started. The last thing Ten wanted was to make Johnny any kind of uncomfortable. ”What are the things you don’t like?”

”I don’t really like anything that’s got to do something with pain,” Johnny said. ”Like, spanking and the stuff mentioned earlier is good but I don’t enjoy it when it comes to the point of pain if you get what I mean,” he elaborated.

”Got it,” Ten quickly answered.

”What about you?” Johnny asked, not immediately being told. It seemed like he had been expecting Ten’s side of things even without question.

”Oh, uh, I don’t really like being blindfolded?” it accidentally came out as a question instead of a normal answer. ”But if you’d like that, then we could probably arrange something,” Ten immediately backtracked. The truth was - Ten was incredibly scared of being blindfolded but he really needed the money from Johnny so if he had to be blindfolded, all Ten could hope for was that Johnny had dacryphilia because the boy would definitely cry.

”No, no, we’re not doing anything either of us doesn’t like,” Johnny interrupted. Ten almost let out a sigh of relief but he composed himself and instead breathed normally. ”Now, if you don’t have anything to add, you could come back here,” he pointed to his lap, ”and we could, y’know, maybe…” it seemed like Johnny was struggling to say what he meant, ”uh,  _ makeoutorsomething _ ?” he quickly said and blushed.

”I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya pals, it’s bea and u can find me on twitter by [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) and my comrade co-writer and good friend ollie by [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub)!! hope ur enjoying this so far uwuwu


	5. Five

It was a few days later, and Ten was hanging out on the campus courtyard with Xuxi. He had made sure to update his friend as soon as he had returned home that night but Xuxi had wanted to be told everything again in person this time.

“So, Ten, you know that one sugar daddy you were talking to before you got kinda serious with Johnny?” Xuxi asked, their tone of voice new to Ten, who hummed out a hesitant ‘yes?’. “Are you perhaps still in contact with him? Ah, what was his name... Kun?”

“Uh, yeah, why? You don’t need a sugar daddy though,” Ten questioned, unsure why on Earth Xuxi was after a sugar daddy considering they were lucky enough to have their parents help with funding.

“He didn’t seem to know what he was doing on the app, right? So I doubt he’s serious about the whole thing, meaning that we could just hang out maybe, I could maybe suck his dick and he can spoil me sometimes. An angel like me deserves to be spoilt, right?” Xuxi cooed. Ten couldn’t leave the heavy sigh in.

“You’re really something else, huh?” Ten looked at Xuxi closely to see if they were being serious or just joking about this. The taller seemed to be genuine, looking at Ten with pleading eyes. The older could never ever say ‘no’ to Xuxi. Fair, though. No one could. “I’ll, uh, bring you up in a conversation and we’ll see where it goes, you whore,” Ten laughed. “He’s nice, you’ve got good taste.”

“Did you expect anything else from me? Nice finds nice,” Xuxi blew a kiss to Ten and chuckled softly.

“I mean, technically I found him, so yeah, I totally agree with you. Nice finds nice indeed,” Ten smirked. Xuxi sighed in disappointment and did something similar to a facepalm though they stopped halfway and kind of just left their hand on their chest, making it look like they were having a heart attack.

“I hope you know that I absolutely hate you,” Xuxi murmured and put their arm around Ten’s shoulders.

“Say that when I get you a sugar daddy and I’ll make sure you never have a boyfriend again,” Ten threatened. “Why do you think Taeyong’s still not dating?”

“Because he’s a socially awkward idiot who doesn’t know what Tinder and Grindr are,” Xuxi offered an explanation and giggled childishly. “Do you think if I installed Tinder on his phone, he’d get a boyfriend? Or maybe he’s, like, in a long term secret relationship and he just doesn’t like us so he isn’t showing us his boyfriend,” Xuxi rambled. “Oh no, Ten,” they suddenly stopped and grabbed Ten by his shoulders, “what if- what if he’s straight? Ten, what if he’s straight? My heart wouldn’t be able to handle that!”

“Have you seen him? That guy doesn’t have a single hetero bone in his body, it’s just not possible,” Ten laughed. Of course, they were joking, they’d still love their friend whatever his sexuality, but the thought of him being a _het_? The two friends just found it amusing, and Taeyong probably would as well.

As their laughter died down, Ten’s phone flashed indicating a new message. Conveniently, it was from Kun.

 

 **twinkletoes** (1:56 pm)

ten, hi! sorry i haven’t messaged in a while, i’ve been busy - how are things?

 

Ten told Xuxi that Kun had messaged, and they agreed that he’d ask the man about Xuxi.

 

 **chitten** (2:01 pm)

hi kun ♪(´ε｀ ) i’ve been okay!! i actually have a friend that seems interested in a lowkey sugar daddy, and seeing as i think i’m pretty settled with mine (johnny, i think i mentioned him one time) would it be okay to give my friend your details?

 **twinkletoes** (2:02 pm)

yeah, sure !! idk about the whole sugar daddy thing yet but id be happy to talk to them!!

 **chitten** (2:02 pm)

sweet

here’s their number, message them whenever

[contact attached]

y’all are similar, too

they have no fucking clue what they’re doing, just like you

 

 **twinkletoes** (2:03 pm)

HEY

be nice :( i don’t deserve this slander

 **chitten** (2:03 pm)

well i’m p sure you do but okay

 

“Of course he’d be happy to talk to me, I’m a delight,” Xuxi said, smiling victoriously. “And the only reason why I’m ignoring the fact that you said I have no clue what I’m doing is that you gave him my number. I would’ve decked you right now otherwise,” Xuxi pouted.

“But did I lie?” Ten teased.

Xuxi paused for a moment, before sighing in defeat. “Fine, I guess you win this time.”

“As I always do,” Ten added, letting out a quiet giggle. Their conversation was cut short by Xuxi’s phone buzzing, indicating a text message. It was from an unknown number but they both knew exactly who it was from. Ten gave Xuxi a knowing look before getting up, claiming he had a class to get to.

♡

Ten loved the days when he could go to the dance studio and no one was there. Just him, music, and actual freedom. Ten felt truly free when he could dance, letting himself not think about everything he was so worried about. It was like his lifeline; when he wasn’t dancing he felt empty. With dance he could throw away all his anxieties; all his worries and problems - throw them away to the beat of a song, colours and shapes in the middle of a lifeless dance studio.

So when he turned up one early afternoon to find a note on the door of his studio saying that the building was being shut down and not being relocated, he felt his heart sink. When he graduated he was planning on becoming a teacher there; teaching kids how to dance and seeing them progress and improve every week. The area he lived in was more business-centred so there wasn’t another decent dance studio Ten could get to.

Ten didn’t really know how to feel because of this. Of course, the obvious emotion range would’ve been: sad, angry, devastated, or furious. But Ten couldn’t really pinpoint where he was on that spectrum. It probably seemed dumb how upset Ten was over this, there were other hobbies that he could put his mind to - photography, drawing, even singing - but none of all that really stood near the passion he had for dancing.

The boy kicked a small rock in frustration and headed home. This day was deemed officially bad. Before Ten managed to get depressing, though, he was forcibly pulled out of his thoughts by a buzz from his phone.

 

 **suhjohnny** (1:37 pm)

hello there, beautiful

 **chitten** (1:37 pm)

oh sorry, i think you meant to message yourself?

 **suhjohnny** (1:38 pm)

stop that

no

i’ve seen you and ur, like, objectively speaking

the most beautiful person to ever exist

 **chitten** (1:39 pm)

thanks, i know

but ur not so bad either

anyway

sup

 **suhjohnny** (1:40 pm)

i’m at work

and bored

so i thought i’d message you

how are you?

 **chitten** (1:40 pm)

sad :(

i was hoping to go to the dance studio

but apparently, it’s been closed

 **suhjohnny** (1:42 pm)

oh, sweetie, i’m so sorry

what are you doing tonight?

 **chitten** (1:42 pm)

whatever you want me to

 **suhjohnny** (1:43 pm)

hm, alright

send me your address

i’ll pick you up at around seven or eight

wear something comfy

 **chitten** (1:43 pm)

oh?

alright, will do ෆ~(ꈍε ꈍ )

 

♡

Ten’s heart was pounding in excitement. Johnny was still refusing to tell him where they were going. The boy was excited about the endless possibilities - Johnny could actually be a serial killer who wanted to painfully murder him or he could have planned to spend the night together, or have dinner together and then make Ten walk home together until he dies of hypothermia. It seemed like Ten was just very excited about the possibility of death, though it was also worth being with the man even if he didn’t plan to murder him.

“Are you really not going to tell me where we are going?” Ten asked for the hundredth time, pouting cutely and leaning into the man’s side. The boy was used to getting everything he wanted so Johnny’s silence made him displeased, to say the least.

“Just wait and see, sweetheart,” Johnny patiently repeated as he had for the last seven times. Ten crossed his arms on his chest and sulked quietly. That earned a fond chuckle from Johnny and the younger counted that as a win, making Johnny smile or laugh was an amazing experience.

“How long do I have to wait? I’ll have you know I’m very impatient and won’t stand for this blatant disrespect,” he protested.

“Just a little bit, I’m sure you can wait that long,” Johnny said and put an arm around Ten’s shoulders and pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Ten wondered if the man’s driver wasn’t actually a robot, considering how he didn’t seem bothered at all by how there was something happening in the backseat - Ten would’ve been curious and snuck a few glances but he didn’t seem to care at all.

Ten pretended to think for a second and then tapped his lips, signalling Johnny that they desperately needed to be kissed. The man obliged immediately and deeply kissed Ten for what seemed like ages - that not being a bad thing, Ten absolutely loved kissing Johnny, he had the softest lips.

“We’re here,” they were suddenly interrupted by the driver monotonous tone. Johnny seemed to blush immediately while Ten could only chuckle at the man’s reaction as the last time Ten had felt any shame was when he had some dignity left and that was… years ago.

“Thank you,” Johnny cleared his throat and thanked the driver. “Let’s go?” Johnny said in a questioning tone and took Ten’s hand, getting out of the car.

“Where are we?” Ten didn’t recognize this region of the city. Rich people probably came here more often than broke university students. “If you say ‘wait and you’ll see’ one more time, I’m going to be completely convinced that you’re a cryptid.”

"We just have to go up to the fourth floor and then you’ll see, it’s a surprise, Ten,” Johnny smiled fondly and entered a tall building.

Ten let out a ‘hmph’ but followed Johnny into the elevator still holding the man’s hand; it was so soft and so much bigger than his, it was so adorable. Johnny exited the elevator, humming a song that Ten had heard before but couldn’t quite remember, and the boy followed along.

The building interior repeated itself throughout the entire floor, corridors merging into one and Ten wondered how anyone could possibly navigate through such a place without getting lost. The only differences being whether there was a window or not, or if a door was made of glass or out of wood and painted an off-white. However, something shook Ten out of his head - music. Why was there music playing? Wasn’t this supposed to be like an office block? Johnny seemed to notice Ten’s confusion as he grinned at the smaller boy and tugged him slightly harder.

Eventually, they approached a door (wood, painted off-white) with loud music playing behind it. The time was around seven-thirty, so maybe some people were working overtime and decided to play some music? But why would Johnny bring him here? If he were to bring him to his offices, surely they’d be slightly more exciting with much fancier interior design?

Johnny opened the door to reveal a dance studio - complete with speakers and mirrors and a wooden floor (polished, unpainted). There were some people sitting in a corner, resting and drinking some water; they didn’t seem to notice Ten, or if they did, they didn’t show it.

“Do you like it?” Johnny asked.

“How did you find this place? How does this place even exist, I’m-”

“It’s a long story, one for later. How about you go in and try it out? See how you feel? Maybe dance for me a bit,” Johnny cut him off, finishing with a wink.

Ten continued to look around the studio, trying to convince himself that this was real and that he wasn’t dreaming. That _Johnny_ was real because _holy fuck_ ; if Ten believed in love then he probably would have fallen in love with the man right on the spot. The boy suddenly felt overwhelmed; usually he’d be told to get over it, that this happens and he’d just have to accept it, but instead, Johnny had picked him up from his apartment that same evening and taken him straight to a fancy dance studio in a much fancier district, all without hesitation.

Once the initial shock had passed, he entered the studio, leaving Johnny at the door. The people resting in the corner finally acknowledged him with a wave before returning back to their conversations. Ten wanted to dance - he wanted to let himself go and become one with the music _so bad_ but all the bodies in the room made him feel suffocated. He could feel Johnny’s eyes on him and the presence of the people in the corner; even though only Johnny was watching him he felt like everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to make a mistake or embarrass himself or do something wrong. Ten wasn’t used to dancing in front of people. Sure, he’s done it a few times at the occasional dance show and with his friends back at school, but that was a long time ago and he’s only ever really danced alone since.

As if sensing his growing anxiety, Johnny approached the people in the corner and whispered something inaudible to them, prompting them to start collecting their things and leaving the room.

“I could tell you didn’t like the company,” he said, approaching the younger who was stuck staring in the mirror. Ten choked out a ‘thank you’ before turning to smile at Johnny who met him with a kiss. “Do you want me to leave as well or are you happy with me staying?”

“Uhm, you can stay, if you like?”

“Very well, then. I’ll be in the corner, you won’t even know I’m here,” Johnny responded with a chuckle before retreating to a corner and pulling out a chair. “Make yourself at home.”

Ten remained in his spot by the mirror for a few more moments, steadying his breaths before fishing out his phone and looking for a song he can dance to. He made his way to the speakers and plugged the phone in, selecting the song. As the intro began playing, he got into position, facing the mirror and making eye contact with Johnny who just gave him a warm smile in return.

He began to dance; moving his limbs in accordance to the words and the melody, creating his own story through movement. He almost forgot that Johnny was still in the room as he was able to switch his brain off, focusing on nothing but the music and his body. His movements were sharp, precise, and well-rehearsed as he had chosen a routine he knew well.

By the time the song ended, he was breathless but his mind felt much emptier and his shoulders felt lighter. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Johnny, who had started clapping and whooping, causing Ten to giggle slightly.

“That was incredible, angel! I can’t believe I’ve never seen you dance before!”

“Yeah, well, it’s been a long time since I’ve danced in front of people. Don’t expect this to become a regular thing, consider this an exclusive experience,” Ten laughed, breathlessly as he made his way towards Johnny, still seated in the corner. The man extended his arms with a pout, silently asking Ten to sit on his lap.  

The moment was ruined, however, by a buzz from Ten’s phone.

 

 **sushi** (8:01 pm)

GUESS WHO HAS A DICK APPOINTMENT!!!!!

THIS BITHC

 **ten** (8:01 pm)

yall better thank me at ur wedding

 

“Anything exciting?” Johnny asked, apparently amused.

“I set my friend up with someone and now they’re getting the guys dick, so,” he chuckled “nothing much.”

“How about we beat them to it, hm?” Johnny said, leaning forwards to start kissing down the boy's neck.

“Sounds like a plan, Mr Johnny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading uwu follow me on twt [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) and my good pal n cowriter [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) thank u goodnight


	6. Six

“So are you just going to fuck me here or will you be a gentleman and take me back to your place?” Ten asked, the atmosphere around them starting to get increasingly hotter and more desperate as he grabbed the man’s tie and tugged on it.

“Bold of you to assume I’m capable of waiting,” Johnny retorted as he started to grope at Ten’s ass.

“Someone needs to learn how to be patient,” he said as he began loosening Johnny’s tie and undoing the top buttons.

“Says you!”

“Just shut up and fuck me already, God,” Ten whined into Johnny’s neck as he began grinding down on the man’s growing hard-on.

“What, like, right now? I don’t have anything with me wouldn't that like, hurt?” Ten responded by silently reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. He took Johnny’s silence as acceptance and placed the bottle in the man’s hand.

“I thought you couldn’t wait,” he whispered against Johnny’s ear, making him gulp. “Isn’t that right, baby? My dancing made you all hard. How about we put that big cock of yours to good use, hm?” Johnny just whimpered in response. “How about I ride you, baby boy? How does that sound?” The man nodded desperately, suddenly feeling very small beneath Ten. “Words, sweetie.”

“Please ride me, Ten, please,” he begged ever so sweetly.

“Well, as you asked so nicely. But you gotta prep me first; do you want to do it, stretch me out with your fingers so I’m all ready and pretty for your cock? Or should I do it myself?”

“I’ll do it,” Johnny responded maybe too eagerly, making Ten giggle - a contrast to the current situation. Johnny slicked up his fingers and slid them down Ten’s pants; the position was slightly awkward but the two of them were too far gone to really care. He teased at Ten’s hole, making the boy shudder at the contact. “You okay?” He asked, trying to compose himself and regain some sense of control despite clearly being under Ten’s mercy here. Ten just nodded, making eye contact with Johnny, silently encouraging him to carry on. His eyes were glazed over ever so slightly, the only indication of how needy he was for this, to finally have something inside him after so long.  

The first finger went in slowly, hesitantly. Ten keened at the familiar sensation, the slight burn of the stretch feeling so, so good. Johnny stopped at the first knuckle to give Ten time to adjust but continued when the boy started squirming and trying to sink further down Johnny’s finger. “Patience, baby, I don’t want to hurt you,” Johnny hushed him; Ten just whined in response.

When Johnny eventually put the second finger in, Ten was quickly running out of the little patience he had to begin with. Johnny got the hint and started scissoring them, opening the boy up as he began leaving kisses down Johnny’s neck, sucking occasionally, hard enough for marks to be left behind.

By the time the third finger was comfortably inside Ten’s ass the smaller started whining again, saying he was ready, to ‘ _fuck me, Johnny, please_.’

“Are you sure baby?"

“Very.”

Johnny responded by untucking his dick from his pants (a difficult task considering their position) and pulling Ten’s pants down. He lifted Ten up to allow him to sink down onto Johnny’s cock, in which both of them groaned when Ten finally bottomed out.

Ten let himself get adjusted to Johnny for a moment and then started rolling his hips. Johnny was bigger than what Ten was used to, so it took a little longer for the slight discomfort to become more pleasurable.

“Is this okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Johnny asked, always wanting to make sure Ten was alright. If Ten didn’t have his dick inside him right now he might swoon but his head was in other places and all he could think about was the jolts of pleasure when he moved and Johnny’s cock brushed past his prostate.

Ten just chuckled “bold of you to assume I don’t like a little pain.” Johnny responded to this by thrusting up hard, making Ten whimper loudly and shake. “P-please do that again,” Ten shuddered out, suddenly losing any sense of control he once had as Johnny’s large hands held him steady and he continued to thrust up into him.

“How do you feel about being fucked against the mirror?”

“Oh, fuck - _ah_ , please.”

Johnny picked the boy up, surprising Ten at how easily he was able to do so and carried him across the studio so he was sandwiched between Johnny and the mirror. The glass was a sharp cold against his back, making him gasp. The new position allowed Johnny to thrust into Ten at a better angle, reducing the smaller into a whimpering mess as he buried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“Joh- _hm_ Johnny I’m g-gonna come,” Ten gasped out, the heat building up inside him against the coldness of the mirror starting to make him feel light headed - the sensation was something he wanted to get drunk off.

“Come for me, angel, let me see how good my cock makes you feel.” After a few more thrusts, Ten bit down on Johnny’s neck as he came over their shirts, bringing a hiss out of Johnny.

Watching Ten come undone and the feeling of his ass tightening around his dick along with the boy’s whining from the overstimulation was enough to push Johnny over the edge; pulling out and jerking himself off, spilling over Ten’s shirt.

The two stood there for a while, panting against each other.

“We’re both gross and sticky now,” Ten whined out, making the two of them giggle. “If you had warned me I’d have brought a change of clothes!” He said, lightly punching Johnny in the chest.

“This wasn’t part of the plan but I’ll keep that in mind next time I want to see you dance,” Johnny laughed. It was warm and friendly and such a difference from the Johnny of two minutes ago.

“Okay but seriously, we can’t go out like this, Johnny.”

“Says who?”

“Says our come-stained shirts!” Ten yelled, probably a bit too loud but he believed the situation called for it.

“Okay, you do have a point,” Johnny admitted and landed a soft kiss on Ten’s forehead. The boy immediately softened up and deleted the mental note of at least seven Thai swearwords that he could apply to this situation. Or at least reduced it to two and a half appropriate swearwords.

“I always do,” Ten winked and looked up at the taller man, smiling widely. “Alright, but for real, what are we doing? I don’t think I’m quite ready to say goodbye to you just yet…” Ten said, faking sadness and pouting. The boy rose on his tip-toes and expected to at least receive a kiss for such emotional distress caused by having to think for longer than thirty seconds. Luckily, Johnny was an absolutely weak man so Ten, as always, got what he wanted and smirked against Johnny’s lips as he kissed him briefly.

“Well, we can go over to my place and you can dance some more… I can’t say I wouldn’t mind looking at you for longer,” Johnny said the last sentence a bit more quietly and huskily than the previous. If Ten had no self-control left, then he would've screamed. But the boy assumed that Johnny wouldn’t have enjoyed Ten spontaneously screaming right in his ear, so the boy tried to hold himself together as well as he could.

“I’m all fucked out, Johnny, I don’t think I’ll be able to dance for days now,” Ten admitted. “But going to your place sounds nice, we could do that. I need some clothes, so could we drop by my pla-,” Ten stopped himself in the middle of the sentence. “No, nevermind, it’s alright.”  

“No, don’t worry, we can stop by yours, it’s no problem. You’ll probably want to walk around in something clean and comfortable,” Johnny quickly assured Ten, which was kind of the opposite of what the boy wanted.

“Let’s go straight to yours,” Ten persisted. The boy really wanted to keep where he lived a secret. Not because he didn’t trust Johnny - that was far from it - but rather because Ten didn’t want to scare the man away. Ten lived in a bad area, something that Johnny would definitely not be used to seeing. He even sent Johnny a different address to pick him up at and walked there just so Johnny wouldn’t have to see his actual living conditions. “Do you really want me to walk around clothed that much?” Ten raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I think you’d much rather see me without all those unnecessary clothes on. My ass is quite pretty, don’t you think?” he innocently asked and led Johnny’s hand to rest on the boy’s ass.

“Y-you’re completely right, we can go to my place now if you insist,” Johnny seemed a bit surprised but overall amazed. Johnny helped Ten get his pants back completely on, while the smaller boy zipped the man’s pants and buckled the belt.

“I always am,” Ten murmured and removed himself from between the mirror and Johnny. The mistake he made was looking back because the sight immediately made the boy laugh. Fucking against a mirror in a dance studio wasn’t the best idea because there it was - a complete Ten silhouette left on the mirror made from his sweat. It seemed like Johnny didn’t quite catch what was so funny at first but then he looked right in front of him and giggled. That was the most adorable thing that Ten had heard in his entire life and it was now the boy’s mission in life to make Johnny giggle as much as he could.

“Should we clean that up?” Johnny chuckled and went over to Ten, putting his arms around his waist immediately.

“I mean, I think the closest thing we have to disinfectant is lube, so I doubt we’ll do any good here,” Ten hummed, crossing his arms on his chest. “Though we can’t leave it like this either, I guess?”

“Can’t we, though? If we run away quick enough, we can leave it like this. Trust me, I’m a professional law know-er,” Johnny said in a ridiculously serious and confident voice. “They can’t catch us, therefore we’re innocent.”

“Right, I forgot about that. Then I vote, we run,” Ten smirked, took Johnny’s hand and bolted, dragging the man behind him as fast as he could, though, seeing as how Ten’s legs were shorter than Johnny’s, the older quickly enough was ahead and now Ten was the one getting dragged around all the corridors that Ten had long forgotten how to get around.

It seemed like Johnny didn’t like Ten being so behind so the next thing the boy knew, he was in Johnny’s arms and getting carried to the exit bridal style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this is a teensy bit later n shorter than normal hh anyways hope u enjoyed uwu as always follow me on twt [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) and bea [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) goodnight x


	7. Seven

Being in a small, confined space together with Johnny had easily become one of Ten’s favourite things. As they were riding the elevator up to the 17th floor of Johnny’s apartment building, Ten could see how Johnny was still looking at the boy up and down. Ten knew his body was amazing but having it appreciated by someone like Johnny was even better than the false self-confidence he had early on given himself but which he now truly believed in.

Being in a small, confined space together with Johnny also meant that they somehow gravitated closer to each other soon enough, so when they were on Johnny’s floor, Ten had basically climbed on the man and was clinging onto him, leaving some kisses on his neck and cheeks. Johnny didn’t say anything about it, only kissed back and held Ten tightly as if he was deathly afraid of the boy falling.

“Ten, do you mind stepping down? I need to unlock the door,” Johnny softly asked, having carried the smaller boy all the way across the floor. Ten just mumbled something into Johnny’s neck in response and clutched onto him harder, making Johnny sigh quietly but not object to it. The man struggled to get the keys in the hole for a little while but in a few moments the door was open and they were back in Johnny’s apartment.

Ten still hadn’t got down from Johnny, so he was looking over the man’s shoulder, only seeing the door and even that looked more expensive than the whole apartment the boy was renting. Well, anything was more expensive than that, to be honest.

“Hey, you big baby, do you want to get changed into some clean clothes or no? Because if I remember correctly, _someone_ was complaining about how ‘gross’ and ‘sticky’ we are,” Johnny said in a mock condescending tone. Ten just let out a _hmpf, fine_ and eventually untangled himself from his koala grasp on Johnny.

“Can we shower, please?” He asked quietly, suddenly feeling awkward and exposed now that he was alone with Johnny in his big fancy apartment again - the fact he had Johnny’s dick in him about an hour ago is irrelevant.

“Of course, this way,” Johnny took Ten’s hand and led him gently towards the bathroom. Of course, with some basic logic, Ten should have figured that Johnny’s bathroom (one of them anyway) would be really nice with expensive decor and perfectly functioning facilities, however, he still found himself struggling to accept that this was a real place that Johnny lived in and thus found himself surprised when they walked in. It was probably bigger than Ten’s bedroom, and he pretended not to notice the way his heart sank at the realisation he could never have something like this.

Johnny turned the water on and started to peel off Ten’s shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket before removing his own. He left Ten to remove his own pants and he did the same.

They quickly got in the shower, under the warm water, and just stood there for a while, looking at each other. They had been… _intimate_ before but this was somehow more than that, they had never actually been fully exposed to each other. Ten _knew_ Johnny had a nice body, his hands had been just about everywhere but the boy hadn’t actually seen everything.

“You’re really pretty,” Johnny mumbled quietly and put his hand around Ten’s waist.

Ten blushed slightly in response and got on his tiptoes to kiss Johnny. The man leaned down a bit and they kissed softly. Ten would never grow tired of kissing Johnny, his lips were so soft and the little noises he let out were the best thing he had ever heard. Though what was most devastating - the small giggle Johnny let out. Ten wasn’t prepared for that, his heart couldn’t handle it.

The water flowing on them did disturb the kiss a bit, though, so the boy had to move away in a little while. Ten didn’t know this but his eyes were sparkling, that’s why Johnny looked so mesmerized. Ten wanted to just stand there and look up at the man but reality was interrupting him far too often, reminding them the warm water could turn cold and they’d have to get out sooner or later.

Ten took a sponge, put some honey-scented shower gel on it and slowly and softly started washing the man, putting his arms just about everywhere and exploring Johnny better. Ten didn’t like being this exposed to anyone but he felt safe with Johnny here like this.

“This is nice but do you think you’ll be able to reach my hair?” Johnny teased, slightly sticking his tongue out.

“If I wasn’t tired, I would’ve fought you,” Ten said, shocked. “And _won_ the fight,” he added quickly, pouting adorably.

“I’m lovely, you wouldn’t do that to me,” Johnny put his right hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt by what Ten said, and laughed. “My turn,” he announced and took the sponge out of Ten’s hands and returned the favour.

“You’re mean,” Ten crossed his arms on his chest. “I’ll forgive you because you’re hot but that doesn’t invalidate the fact that you’re mean,” he elaborated.

“So are you,” Johnny replied smugly and put the sponge down, instead taking the shampoo in his hands and slowly massaged it into Ten’s hair. He did it so calmly, the boy could melt on the spot. Then the man did the same thing to himself but much faster and sloppier, Ten really wished he was tall enough to redo the favour without having to fully extend his arms up because at this point he wasn’t able to do that anymore.

“Johnny, the sham-“

“Ah, shit,” Johnny squeezed his eyes shut after getting the shampoo in them. “It hurts,” the man pouted and quickly rinsed his hands to wash out his eye.

“Lean down, you big baby, I’ll help you,” Ten chuckled and Johnny obeyed. The boy softly washed off the remaining shampoo from Johnny’s face and started rinsing out the man’s hair.

♡

  
“Do you drink wine?” Johnny asked, opening a cabinet. Ten almost wanted to laugh at the question. Of course, he drank wine. He drank wine and every other alcoholic substance out there. Johnny didn’t know that, though, so the boy tried hard to conceal his laughter and keep a straight - _gay_ \- face.

“Depends on whether it’s good or not,” that was just complete and utter lies, Ten had no idea how wine worked. Someone could tell him it was _Le Vin de Merde_ and Ten would think it was great and drink the whole bottle, asking for more immediately afterwards because he really had no clue what the difference between wines was, he just liked drinking them.

“Well, I have _La Fleur Amour Merlot_ , do you drink that?” Johnny asked in complete seriousness. Ten was slightly taken aback because he couldn’t quite figure out if that was an actual wine or if Johnny was just kidding.

“If you like it, then let’s drink that, I believe that you wouldn’t offer me anything bad, would you?” Ten asked and innocently blinked at Johnny. The boy really hoped that the older didn’t catch on his bullshit. But, to be fair, he was an expert in that by now, Ten had got through most of his life by just bullshitting severely. Not that he’d admit that at any point, though.

“I’d never,” the man hummed in agreement and poured some wine in expensive looking glasses. “This is one of my favourites, actually. The name of it means _The Merlot Love Flower_ ,” Johnny explained as he sat down next to Ten and handed the boy a glass.

“It looks pretty,” Ten said idiotically. All wines looked the same - the difference being whether they were red or yellow-ish (yet still called white, for some reason that Ten was not to understand). As soon as the boy understood what he had said, he blushed deeply and became right about the colour of the wine he was about to drink.

“It does, the colour’s very deep, isn’t it?” Johnny agreed. “Funny thing is that it’s not even expensive. I don’t know, all the really expensive wines taste too…” it seemed like Johnny was trying to grasp for the right word, “ _expensive_ ,” and in the middle of trying to find it, he gave up and just settled for some vague hand movements. Ten pretended to understand (he didn’t), the boy felt very relieved that his comment wasn’t perceived as stupid.

He took a sip of it, trying not to wince at the strength. Despite his experience with drinking wine, he never understood how people could drink red wine - it was too intense for his taste, always making his face shrivel up a bit no matter how often he drank it to get used to it. Ten was more of a white wine gay, preferring the more subtle aromatic flavours making him feel delicate and sophisticated. Red wines just achieved the complete opposite.

“How is it?” Johnny asked immediately. Ten couldn’t even swallow properly.

“It’s good, I like it,” Ten lied, putting on a fake smile that soon enough turned into a real one upon seeing Johnny’s excited face. God, Ten could fall in love with that. That is, if he believed in love, obviously. But it didn’t actually exist, at least not in Ten’s life, so - problem avoided!

Ten hoped this would get him drunk quickly. Ten was pretty sure wine wouldn’t make him tipsy as fast since he wasn’t too big on it anyway, so drank other things, but Ten knew barely anything about things that weren’t beer and cider. He had long since promised his friends that he would stop constantly trying to drink his problems away because “ _Alcohol only creates more problems for yourself, Ten_ ” but he figured a few glasses with Johnny wouldn’t hurt. He’d look out for him, right? Ten was safe. Of course, there was that lingering fear that everything he’s had with Johnny so far was fake and he’s just going to use this as an opportunity to take advantage of Ten and murder him or maybe do worse things to him. Ten could fight, he’s had to fight his way out of a few too many situations in the past, so he hoped that if Johnny tried anything when he was still sober enough he could get out, but what if he’d been drugged or been made to drink so much he doesn’t know what's happening? He-

“Ten? Are you alright, you’re shaking,” Johnny asked, voice too warm and comforting. Ten didn’t know why he was suddenly overthinking this, Johnny was a good man! He could trust him!

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m alright,” he said, trying to hide the waver in his voice. Johnny just gave him the facial equivalent of the _sure, Jan_ meme before taking a swig from his own wine glass.

Ten is usually one to accept death with open arms so if Johnny does end up murdering him, then so be it.

♡

“Do you believe in love?” They were onto their second bottle between them, and Ten was now resting in between Johnny’s legs on the couch with his head against his chest, glass in hand. Ten was already quite intoxicated; he and Johnny had drunk about the same, yet due to Ten being much smaller than the elder, the alcohol affected him more. His words were jumbled and slurred, and he was much more affectionate and cuddly than usual. Drunk Ten also doesn’t have much of a filter, so he was prone to oversharing. When Johnny didn’t reply to his question, instead opting to pour some more of the wine into his glass, Ten sighed and carried on. “I don’t. You want to know why? It’s dumb and overrated. When I was younger, every time I thought I was in love, I ended up getting hurt and it hurt so much, Johnny. No-one said love was supposed to hurt. It’s absolutely nothing like how it is in stories and movies, it’s all fake and scripted and just so unrealistic. I’ve had people say they love me then hurt me not long after, it’s the same thing - scripted and unrealistic. They tell me they love me because they have to, then hurt me because that's how they really feel, you know?”

“You’ve had too much to drink, honey, you’re getting lost in your own head,” Johnny tried to say, attempting to pry the half-empty glass out of Ten’s hand, but failing when the boy interrupted him.

“No, _John_ , let me finish. Love just isn’t a concept in my life philosophy. It’s a construct created by society to fill those empty holes, to boost consumerism - holy shit, Johnny, love was created by the capitalists!” the boy rambled on.

“Are you saying that communists didn’t love anyone?” Johnny seemed pretty amused by what Ten was saying.

“Do you have any proof they did? Love just… doesn’t exist, it’s a made-up concept,” the boy pouted. This time it wasn’t just for cute points, Ten genuinely wanted to cry but he was fighting the tears - he wasn’t ready to let Johnny see him cry and somehow he was still sober enough to fight it. The boy clumsily climbed out of Johnny’s lap and sat in the corner of the sofa, curling into himself.

“Love is real,” Johnny objected. “Love doesn’t have to be necessarily romantic either. You can love your friends and family,” he elaborated, sitting up and putting his glass on the coffee table in front of them.

“I don’t… I don’t really have a family, and yeah I guess I do love my friends, I’d do anything for them, but after we graduate I’ll probably never see them again and then I’ll be alone. If love does exist then it’s pretty fucking pointless, don’t you think?”

“Ten-”

“Plus it’s so statistically impossible for anyone to like me as much as I like them, or love if I was even capable of that; there's no point. It always ends in someone getting hurt and that's honestly the last thing I need - look at people who get divorced! Marriage is supposed to bind two people in love together until they die but more often than not that ends up turning to shit, either the couple split or end up just fucking hating each other.”

“Ten, please,” Johnny sighed, trying to get Ten to listen to him yet failing.

“What?” The boy snapped, tears threatening to spill.

“It’s late, sweetheart, let’s get you to bed, okay? You’re making yourself upset, come on,” Johnny ushered quietly, holding his hand out for Ten to take. Ten just remained curled into himself on the couch, looking at his hand for a moment as if contemplating whether he should take it. After a few moments of Johnny patiently holding out his hand and Ten looking at it, unsure, he eventually sighed and took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo it me bea, u can follow the only boy who deserves rights on twitter [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) and me, a lonely gay nb, [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) uwu


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres talk abt doing drugs in this one but theyre just joking about it, they dont actually do drugs but still, a warning just in case !! <3

Ten and Johnny woke up in a different position than what they had gone to sleep as. When they went to sleep, Johnny had been holding Ten tightly in his arms, hoping the boy would get less upset. But now it was morning and it was Ten who was the big spoon. Johnny had made himself as small as possible, making it easier for Ten to put his arms around him and not let go.

Ten groaned loudly, hearing the buzzing of his phone. Eyes still closed, the boy blindly reached for his phone and was ready to throw it but another hand stopped him. Ten slowly opened his eyes and looked at his phone, sighing quietly.

“Who is it?” Johnny softly asked, still sounding half asleep.

“My friend Xuxi,” Ten replied. He didn’t look at the ten messages they had sent yet but the boy could imagine it was something along the lines of  _ ‘oh my god ten kun is so nice i’m uwu i think i’m in love uwuwu thank you’ _ . Okay, no, Xuxi wouldn’t thank Ten but it had to be something similar to it. 

**sushi** (10:28 am)

ten

ten you little bitch

wake up

kun is the best man i’ve ever seen and i can and will give him my entire heart because it’s what he deserves

and his DIck

i stayed over at his and <3<3<3<3<3

that doesn’t mean we made love

i mean, that too, but the hearts mean i fell in love

hello this is kun i want xuxi to pay attention to me but they’ve been texting you for ages and i’m :( so tl;dr xuxi’s great, i’m great, i want to meet you, let’s have lunch together, it’s on me

xuxi and i are planning to go out at around 12:30, so yeah, we can reschedule but yeah

**ten** (10:33 am)

hello

that sounds great but i’m with johnny at the moment

and i don’t want to leave him so if you don’t mind, could he come with me?

**sushi** (10:35 am)

omg that’s perfect we can have a double date

let’s do it

**ten** (10:36 am)

send me the address of the cafe or uh wherever

“Johnny?” Ten softly asked, making sure the man was awake. He affirmed that with a quiet groan. “Do you want to go out today? My friend wants to introduce me to their… I have no idea what they count as at the moment,” Ten admitted. The boy didn’t want to tell Johnny the full story, especially the part about Kun initially being Ten’s prospective sugar daddy.

“Hmm, yeah, sure. Whatever,” Johnny mumbled again, his words were muffled heavily by the pillow. He didn’t sound awake in the slightest which made Ten laugh to himself. He also hadn’t moved at all, still in the curled up fetal position beside Ten who was currently sitting up on his phone.

“We have a bit less than two hours then, baby,” Ten lightly put his hand on Johnny’s arm. “We should get up and start getting ready,” the boy softly tried to convince Johnny to stop sleeping.

Only now did Ten realize that he had nothing to wear, the boy couldn’t wear a cum stained shirt to lunch with two rich people and Xuxi. There wasn’t enough time to walk home but he couldn’t ask Johnny to drive him either because the boy wasn’t ready to show off his poor living conditions just yet.

“Ten more minutes…” Johnny whined cutely. “Hug me?” he asked, putting the bed sheet over his head to block out the light that was pouring in from the windows. 

”You’ll have to wake up eventually, sweetheart…”

”And that eventually can be in ten minutes, just cuddle me for now,” it was obvious the man was talking through a pout. Ten couldn’t help but smile. His heart was weak. The boy, of course, had nothing left to do but to obey Johnny.

♡

Something about buzzing sounds in dreams made Ten feel like he had to wake up. And waking up was not something the boy enjoyed doing. But the moment he heard his ringtone go off for the third time, he supposed that it had to be something serious.

Ten blindly reached for his phone for the second time that morning and put it to his ear, not even looking at who had been calling him.

”Where are you? Kun and I’ve been waiting for you two,” Ten was immediately met with an accusing voice that sounded like Xuxi’s. And he had no clue why it was so accusing, the boy had only just woken up and it was like he had already managed to do something.

”What? Why are you waiting for us?” Ten asked, yawning. And then it hit him. ”Oh fuck, what time is it?” he checked his phone to see that it was already 12:43 pm. ”Shit, I was trying to wake Johnny up and we fell asleep again, oh no, I’m so sorry,” Ten panicked.

”I cannot believe this! Are you still gonna come or should we order?” Xuxi sighed at Ten’s idiocy. They had known the boy for a long time but somehow it always came as a shock when Ten managed to do something he wasn’t supposed to.

”We’ll be there, I’m so sorry - Johnny, wake up - we’ll be there in twenty if there’s no traffic,” 

“You better fucking be-“

“Tell Johnny I say hi!” Kun called through the phone (Ten assumed it was Kun, he hasn’t heard him speak before). The line cut dead after that, leaving Ten with a groaning Johnny curled against him like a cat. 

“I heard yelling,” grumbled Johnny as he eventually sat up, hair dishevelled and shirt draped down, exposing a shoulder. 

“Yeah, that was my friend and their man yelling at me because we were supposed to meet them,” he paused to check the time, “like, twenty minutes ago.”

That seemed to wake Johnny up a bit because suddenly, he was out of the bed and hurrying to throw on some clean clothes and almost spraying deodorant in his eyes.

Ten wasn’t as disastrous as Johnny (yet) but he also tried to quickly get ready. He got his pants on and then came to realize that, indeed, Ten had nothing else to wear. Societal norms, of course, weren’t a good thing, but it wasn’t widely accepted to go into potentially expensive restaurants shirtless, as much as Ten would’ve wanted it. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment (akin to a Sim waiting for instructions) trying to think of a solution - either he could risk going back to his place and end up being even later, or have to ask to borrow one of Johnny’s shirts.

The latter option seemed way better. It had way too many pros to even think of the cons; Johnny smelled really good so all his shirts would smell like him and Ten liked that, Johnny had a good sense of style so whichever shirt the boy picked would look amazing, and it was a cute concept - wearing someone else’s clothes.

”Hey, can I wear your shirt?” Ten blurted out, not exactly formulating the question right.

”You mean the one I have on?” Johnny replied with a question, looking dumbfounded but ready to take his shirt off just for Ten.

”No, no, just a random shirt of yours, I can’t really wear mine and we’re gonna be even later if we stop at my place now,” Ten explained, putting an arm around himself, feeling a little self-conscious, standing exposed like that.

”Oh,” Johnny chuckled and blushed, ”yeah, of course. Take anything you want,” he said and pointed at his closet door.

Ten kept that in mind and opened Johnny’s closet. The boy had expected it to be big and spacious and filled with expensive stuff. And Ten’s expectations were right - the closet was enormous, Ten couldn’t even recognize some of the brands there but he knew they were more expensive than his entire existence.

The boy thought that it’d be an easy thing to choose something from Johnny’s closet but the things Ten liked were expensive and the mere thought of getting even a muffin crumb on a shirt like that drove the boy anxious.

”Do you need help choosing something?” Johnny came into the closet with Ten and shot a concerned look at him, having waited for at least three minutes without hearing anything from Ten.

”Everything’s so… expensive,” Ten murmured, ”I’m scared I’ll ruin something on accident,” he admitted.

“Hey, no, don’t. Take anything you want, love, even if you ruin anything, I don’t wear half of this stuff and I can buy another one of the same thing if that happens to be a shirt I like, okay?” Johnny sounded a bit concerned. “I think this one would look good on you,” he approached a clothing rail and took a shirt from it.

Johnny was right - that would look good on Ten. But so would everything else, to be honest. Ten could wear a potato sack or just an old sock and still look like he just stepped out of a high-class fashion magazine. The boy took the shirt out of Johnny’s hands and carefully as if scared that it might tear just from moving, put it on.

The man smiled cutely and tucked the front of the shirt in Ten’s pants. ”I was right, it does look good on you. You should keep it ” Johnny said and leaned down to kiss the boy, sliding one hand under his shirt and softly caressing Ten’s bare back.

”I’d love to stay with you here like this but we have to go,” Ten ended the kiss that he would rather have had go on for at least a few more minutes. ”Time to come out of the closet,” the boy chuckled and took Johnny by the arm, leading him out of the closet.

“I thought you already knew I’m gay…” Johnny said through a pout, laughing at Ten’s joke way more than he should’ve. Thankfully, Ten found that adorable.

♡

Ten noticed Johnny freeze as they walked into the restaurant so he tried to find what caused this, following Johnny’s gaze - it was towards Xuxi and who Ten assumed to be Kun (he had also never seen the man before). 

“Let’s go?” Ten asked, slightly concerned.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Johnny smiled, a bit uncomfortable but otherwise fine. “Where to?” he put his hand around Ten’s waist.

Ten led Johnny to the table at which Xuxi and, probably, Kun sat. He immediately felt the man stiffen up even more than before, Ten furrowed his brows slightly but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry for the lateness,  _ someone _ wanted to sleep for ten more minutes,” Ten said in a comically accusing tone. Who Ten assumed to be Kun stood up and so did Xuxi immediately after. Showing off their  _ good manners _ .

“Mr Seo?” Kun spoke. 

“Mr Qian, what?” Johnny responded, sounding equally confused. 

“What the fuck is going on,” Xuxi and Ten spoke simultaneously. 

“Mr Qian here is the Chairman of the Board of Directors at my company, he works closely with my father,” Johnny explained to the confused party.

“Oh my god, that’s perfect, do y’all have another single director there? Taeyong needs a boyfriend,” Xuxi started after a few beats of silence. 

“I’m shook. Xuxi, you better fucking thank me because  _ holy shit _ , Taeyong’s going to scream when we tell him - does he know about you and Kun? Fuck-,“

“Hey, guys, can we just… not bring this up again? Please? And maybe just have a normal ‘double date’ thing?” Johnny asked, breaking Ten’s rambling, sounding rather embarrassed. 

“Right, yeah - sorry. What’s the food like here? I’m really fucking hungry.”

Kun responded by passing the menu over, listing foods and small meals that were far more expensive than probably necessary. Seeing as how Ten was used to eating cheap ramen and drinking the cheapest energy drinks, everything there seemed overpriced and definitely not worth it.

“Don’t worry about the prices, kid, I’ll cover it,” Kun spoke up, sensing Ten’s discomfort. It wasn’t really that hard to notice, to be honest, Ten was staring pretty intensely at the menu, hoping to burn a hole in it or magically change the pricing. 

“No, I should,” Johnny insisted, looking up from his menu. Ten didn’t like where this was going. The boy wouldn’t be too surprised if the two of them broke out in a sword fight soon enough. The swords being made out of the most expensive materials and decorated with real diamonds and all that, of course.

“I invited you here - I should pay,” Kun argued back. Xuxi carefully looked over at Ten, fear in their eyes. Seemed like they had the same thought as Ten.

“Listen, if you’re gonna try to one-up each other here, Xuxi and I will pay instead. And we’re college students so our bank accounts are gonna suffer badly,” Ten interrupted Johnny who was about to say something. The boy had seemingly forgotten that his bank account would immediately be filled up by Johnny.

“Ten, speak for yourself, my parents are saying if I don’t get a job soon, they’re gonna stop sending me money, so I’m saving up. We can  _ both _ be jobless then,” Xuxi looked at the situation way more positively than they should’ve. “Maybe Taeyong, me and you should become a stripper trio, that’d be fun,” they said, still reading the menu.

Kun asked Xuxi something in Mandarin. Ten, with his limited knowledge of Chinese, understood that it was something about money, but he wasn’t too sure. Maybe Kun would really be a sugar daddy as well, that’s fun. Now only to get one for Taeyong and they could be the rich couple trio the world needed.

Johnny securely squeezed Ten’s hand, probably not understanding Xuxi and Ten’s conversation.

“Anyway, Xuxi, are you done with Professor Chamberlain’s assignment?” Ten spoke up after a few moments of silence. He didn’t want them all to sit in silence. “I forgot the deadline was in two days and I haven’t even started.”

“We have an assignment?” Xuxi looked at Ten in terror. “Let’s have a stop at the grocery store and buy some  _ Monster _ energy drinks, I guess, this is great. Why couldn’t you remind me later, now I’m gonna be thinking about it! I hate you.”

“Oh no, don’t. I remember your hands shaking for like three days the last time you drank them,” Ten sighed.

“You have no right to say that, you had three cups of coffee in one night and your resting heart rate was like a hundred for at least four days! And your hands were shaking even worse,” Xuxi accused Ten. 

“I’m mortified,” Johnny said with an appropriate expression.

“Quick question - how are either of you even alive at this point?” Kun asked with the same expression as Johnny.

“I have been dead since the day I started college. Maybe I should just drop out - cut the toxicity out of your life!” Ten laughed. “Xuxi, are you with me on this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

“I was hoping you’d offer me that,” Xuxi put their hand on their heart dramatically. “Of course I am. We can do coke under a bridge and we’ll never need food again!” he wiped away a fake tear.

“Oh my God, your mind…” Ten said in awe. “I think Mark from Calculus class has a contact, so I’m ready to start our new life as soon as I get to talk to him,” he continued casually. Ten looked up only to find Johnny and Kun staring intently at the boy, while Xuxi was cracking up in laughter.

“Ten, should I be concerned?” Johnny softly asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“Xuxi, love, please don’t do coke,” Kun said, his voice full of fear.

“It could be worse,” Xuxi teased. Kun’s eyes comically widened.

“What do you MEAN _worse_? What do you kids get up to? I am still concerned as to how you are still alive, _please_ don’t do anything too dumb, I’ve only just met you,” Kun almost shrieked, alarming the nice looking people seated at the table next to them. 

“I’m gonna do coke and learn the choreography to that whip nae nae song and audition for a dance group,” Ten said, determined. Johnny just looked like he was about to cry. 

“Please don’t,” that was the voice of a broken man speaking. Ten almost started feeling sorry for him.

“Meth works too, I guess,” Ten shrugged. “It’s worse neurologically speaking but, oh well, I won’t do coke if you don’t want me to.”

“And why do you know that?” Johnny said a few decibels too loud for it to be appropriate. The man put his head in his hands and sighed.

“I’m pretty sure every college student has checked which drugs are worse just in case they start using them,” Ten responded all-knowingly. “Right, Xuxi?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Coke’s better, I’m pretty sure Taeyong did it, like, once at a party. Apparently, it’s made of a kind of leaf so it might even be vegan!” 

“Sounds healthy, I’m starting a new diet!” Ten replied. 

“I don’t think I’m letting you stay home alone, like, ever,” Johnny quietly replied, fighting to accept the reality of life.

“Honestly, what the fuck,” Kun mumbled, head in his hands. As far as Ten could see, Kun had become much paler. 

“Kun, sweetheart, you alright?” Xuxi asked, noticing the same thing.

“I might scream but I might also have a heart attack,” he admitted in complete seriousness.

“Neither of those things seem appropriate for our current setting. Leave the screaming for later, please,” Ten said. “Perhaps for the next night you spend with Xuxi,” he leaned over to Kun and said just loud enough for both Kun and Xuxi to hear.

Xuxi’s reaction was immediate - they hit Ten on the head with the menu in the hardcovers. Johnny who didn’t have the fortune to hear what Ten had said now looked even more shocked than before - and Ten had thought that was impossible to achieve.

“Yeah, I’ll accept that,” Ten rubbed his head with his hand.

“I think I’m going to go insane,” Johnny mumbled.

“Ten and I will put you and Kun in the same mental hospital, don’t worry,” Xuxi chuckled. “Not promising anything about the quality of it because we’re broke but it’s the thought that counts,” they shrugged.

“Ten, I’m setting up a savings account for you just in case I go insane and you need to find a good mental hospital for me,” Johnny said in complete seriousness. 

“Aight,” Ten nodded. “If I go crazy, though, just put me down. Hit me over the head with a pan, that’ll be enough, thank you. Don’t pay for any expensive euthanasias,” he concluded and returned to looking at the menu, which he still hadn’t chosen anything from. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends this chapter was fun to write uwuwu follow me on twt [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) nd my Angel of a friend nd cowriter [@markhyuckstea](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) goodnight <3


	9. Nine

Ten was halfway through the first draft of his assignment and two cans in of some cheap energy drink when his phone started buzzing frantically on his desk where he had discarded it hours prior. He decided to ignore it, instead opting to focus on his work - contrary to popular belief, Ten considered himself to be pretty darn good at getting work done when he wanted to. The assignment was for a class he needed to pass in order to graduate, so he figured whoever was after him could wait a few more hours. 

His phone buzzed a couple more times before stopping altogether, finally allowing Ten to concentrate. It remained silent for the duration of the night and into the early hours of the morning as the boy finally found himself finalising the final paragraphs of his report on Art History. He finally crawled into bed at around 5:30 am, in the hopes that he could catch a few hours of sleep before his 9:00 am class. 

**suhjohnny** (9:27 pm)

hi i just remembered u mentioned having an assignment due soon

don't kill urself with caffeine, not fun

also, like, sleep dude

**suhjohnny** (10:13 pm)

either ur sleeping or working right now

either way just popping in to say i transferred some money to ur account so u can actually eat some decent fucking food for a change and also maybe treat urself

i saw the way u looked at the food in the cafe today

♡

Waking up from a loud, blaring alarm that seemed like it was set on ruining Ten’s life was never a fun thing, and it was especially not fun when the total hours of sleep rounded up only to about two. The boy turned the alarm off immediately, fearing a headache, and almost fell out of the bed. He checked his phone on the way to the bathroom, almost running into the door because he wasn’t paying attention, and opted out to washing his teeth before answering Johnny’s texts. He might or might not feel like he’s about to throw up coffee crumbs with a taste of neon green, at this point the only thing Ten knew for sure was that he was going to sleep through the entire first period if Taeyong doesn’t constantly wake him up.

Once Ten was done brushing his teeth, he rinsed his face with cold water, hoping that’d give him some sense of being awake, though that just made him feel grumpier than before.

He sat down on the cold floor, too tired to stand and checked his bank account while yawning heavily. His mouth never closed, seeing his balance. What before had been 12k won, was now 162k won, which was, admittedly, a normal amount of money to have in his bank account, but for a broke college student, it seemed like a lot.

Ten decided that he had to give back, so he took a quick shower, boiling himself like a lobster, then got out of it, dries himself sloppily and started doing his makeup. The boy would’ve taken pictures of himself without it but the dark circles were not one of his favourite fashion choices thus far.

He opted out on doing a heavy set of foundation and concealer to get him through the day, did a bit of slight eyeshadow and a cute, winged eyeliner. Ten tried out a few poses in front of the mirror, at one point popping out his hip to make his ass look bigger than usual but then decided on sending Johnny pictures of his most basic pose and making a surprise for him later.

**chitten** (8:01 am)

[image attached]

[image attached]

this isn’t all i have in store for you xx

**suhjohnny** (8:02 am)

oh my

gods

you are so so so pretty, angel

what else could you give me, this is already perfect

**chitten** (8:04 am)

you’ll see later baby

**suhjohnny** (8:04 am)

i’ll be waiting

Realizing he only had thirty minutes until his bus, the boy went to choose his today’s clothes (which took him twenty minutes because he’s a dramatic gay and he couldn’t just wear the first thing he saw, obviously), decided he had no time for breakfast (he never did, Taeyong had promised he’d defenestrate him soon for that), found his wallet and ran to the bus stop.

Ten put in his earphones, got on the bus and took a seat next to an old lady, who seemed to be very happy to have company but immediately frowned, seeing Ten’s earphones. The boy put his head on the headrest, hoping that the bus wouldn’t hit a pothole, and closed his eyes. Ten was sure he wouldn’t fall asleep, after all, the university was only around two stops away and the music was loud enough to make him stay up.

Of course, as always, Ten was terribly wrong because the next time he opened his eyes was when the grandma sitting next to him shook the boy slightly to wake him up, saying something along the lines of: “Hey, kid, this is my stop, can you please let me past?”

“O-oh?” Ten asked confusedly, not knowing his whereabouts. The boy quickly shot a look out the window and saw the mall there, that was about five stops more than he needed to take, which meant that he was at least half an hour late for the lecture already. He sighed and got up, deciding to get off here. Maybe have a coffee, have a normal breakfast. There was no point to go to school today anymore because the first lecture was the most important one and he was already late for it.

Ten stretched, not caring that people around him might get punched in the face on accident, and then continued his way in. He looked around the mall, trying to orientate (failing at first, though), and started to move in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. He walked straight past a Starbucks, which he usually loved, but he wanted to drink four espressos in a row but the baristas there always shot weird looks at him even for ordering two of them, so he had another coffee place he went to order multiple espressos without the barista caring. Ten remembered a day when one of the baristas told him that he could steal a table and she wouldn’t care - Ten respected that a lot, so it became his favourite coffee place.

The boy sat down, having ordered four espressos, and cracked his spine loudly, just because he could. He pretended to ignore the way a woman near him flinched slightly at the sound. Taeyong usually screeched, so a slight flinch was the bare minimum of a reaction.

“Here you go,” the barista put four small cups of espressos in front of him and Ten took them all like a line of shots in under a minute. He hoped that’d wake him up. Either that, or he’d have a heart attack, which was not ideal but not the worst thing he could imagine.

“Thank you,” Ten replied slightly more enthusiastically. He quickly paid and left, feeling a pair of eyes on him, judging him silently for the amount of caffeine he consumed.

The boy didn’t have a long-term plan for the day, there was Johnny’s well-deserved surprise that he still had to buy but that wasn’t going to take long. Ten didn’t want to go back to his apartment yet, that’d be boring and he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anymore anyway

Ten decided to head straight to the lingerie store, finish the important task and then he can see what else he can do. He didn’t really frequent there - the boy had bought himself lingerie before, of course, but usually, he did so online but the sizes always ended up being either slightly too big or too small and it ended up being uncomfortable.

The only people there currently were two men, in Ten’s opinion - undeservingly tall (actually normal height, in Ten’s eyes even Taeyong was too tall), and a cashier, eyeing them both confusedly. He marched in carelessly, free of worry about what someone might think of him - men weren’t the usual auditory of lingerie shops, but that didn’t stop Ten. There were very little things that stopped him.

“Hello!” the cashier immediately welcomed Ten. “Looking for something for your partner?” she asked, hope in her eyes.

“You could say that,” he chuckled, “yeah.”

“Great, should I help you out? Do you know her size?” she seemed excited. Ten assumed that the two other guys had refused her help, so that’s why she wasn’t in the best mood. And Ten was about to ruin it even more.

“Oh, no, it’s for me. I’m gay as shit, ma’am,” he barely kept in his laughter, seeing her face drop in disappointment.

“O-oh, I see!” She responded, evidently shocked. “Um, do you have anything in mind?”

Ten paused to think for a moment - he hadn’t expected to get this far. “I think I’ll just browse for now and see what catches my eye, thank you.”

“Okay! Just let me know if you need any help!” She returned to her previous over-enthusiastic state before leaving Ten alone.

“Hey, Jungwoo,” Ten overheard, “what’s my budget?” one of the guys - the slightly shorter one - asked the other in a hushed voice. There were many Jungwoos out there, Ten knew that, but it was a funny coincidence that he  _ also _ knew a Jungwoo that liked to sponsor people. 

“I’m not buying you anything, Doyoung, I told you,” the man, the boy assumed  - Jungwoo, sighed in disappointment. Ten tried to subtly get a look at the guys to see if the Jungwoo was actually the Jungwoo he knows, however they seemed to notice him first.

“Oh, Ten! Hi! It’s been a while since we’ve spoken!” The taller man, Jungwoo, announced as he faced Ten’s direction. The smaller boy had far from expected that and on impulse threw forward the bralette he was holding.

“I’m- I’m so sorry,” he deeply blushed while Jungwoo started giggling and soon after so did Ten. “I did not expect you to recognise me first, you caught me by surprise, I’m so sorry,” the boy barely kept in the laughter. “I’m an embarrassment to the whole power bottom species.”

“No, that’s Jungwoo,” Doyoung hummed and walked past them both before Jungwoo could react. It seemed like the taller wanted to say something snarky in reply but then deemed it not worth it and just sighed in defeat.

“Excuse my friend, he’s a pain in the ass- don’t make that a joke, I’m seriously going to murder you otherwise,” Jungwoo said the last part louder to make sure Doyoung heard it. “Anyway, it’s nice to finally meet you,” he smiled. “Who’s your partner? Do you want me to help you pick something out?”

“He’s not, like, partner as in boyfriend, he’s one of the guys from the sugar daddy app that I’ve got close to and I wanna make him a surprise,” Ten admitted.

“Oh, that’s nice” Jungwoo hummed, going through a collection of something that looked just above Ten’s budget. Then, finally, he took out plain black panties, a cute bralette, and almost took off running to the next stand, at which Doyoung only rolled his eyes and continued browsing. “I feel like this would look good on you,” Jungwoo showed off his findings. In addition to the previously seen lingerie, there was also a black short skirt, through which one could see and some stockings. Jungwoo had an awfully good taste.

“That’s perfect but my budget would not agree to it,” he sighed.

“Huh? Your sugar daddy’s weak,” Jungwoo huffed. “I’ll buy it for you just because I know it’ll look great on you,” he said, nearing the cash register, without even letting Ten object.

“Hey, that’s not fair! What about me?” Doyoung whined. “Don’t be a bitch, treat me, too,” he pouted. It seemed like Jungwoo was now paying just to spite his friend because the amount of theatrical intent that went into that card swipe was overpowering. “You’re honestly so mean, I can’t believe we’re friends,” he continued on and went back to browsing, not letting Jungwoo even say a word.

“Thank you,” Ten mumbled, still a bit in disbelief about what had just happened.

“No problem,” Jungwoo smiled. “I’m always happy to help out a person that _ actually deserves it _ ,” he said so Doyoung could hear. “I know your partner is going to be swept off his feet. I would be."

“Aren’t I a good boy, though?” Doyoung teased. Ten eyed the cashier, who looked mortified - and rightfully so. No cashier deserved to have to hear and see that during their workday. Ten felt sorry for her. _Mental note to self:_ _don’t work in a lingerie shop._

“Do you need some company?” Ten offered. “It seems like you’re not going to get out of here that early,” he hummed.

“Oh, he already knows what he wants. He’s just stalling time until  _ I _ buy it for him,” Jungwoo sighed. “Doyoung, come here, I’ll buy you whatever you want, just let’s go,” he was totally defeated. That tone of voice kind of reminded Ten of Johnny when they were in the restaurant and Xuxi and him were ready to start using coke.

“Fuck yeah, and that’s how you get what you want one-oh-fucking one,” Doyoung laughed and brought out a small collection of things he wanted.

“I can’t stand you,” Jungwoo swiped his card and murmured. The cashier, though terrified, seemed very pleased with how much he was purchasing.

“Oh, but you don’t have to stand me, my dear Jungwoo,” Doyoung blew a kiss to Jungwoo, taking the bag. “You can ride me instead,” he broke out in laughter and ran.

“ _ OhmygodI'msosorry, _ ” Jungwoo managed to say all that as one word. “Ten, I’d love to spend more time with you but I have to beat him the fuck up. We can go out some other time, though? Catch up and stuff?” he offered, eyeing where Doyoung had run off.

“Yeah, of course,” Ten replied with a smile.

“Okay, then I’m going,” Jungwoo quickly said, half-assedly hugged the smaller boy and chased after Doyoung, bag in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub)  
> [beas twt](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea)  
> [we made a playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/user/helloxbrooklyn/playlist/1pGgE3GKjMZODfOyyhZ2ws?si=UBgyq3rRSlePbUbQexj-Hg)  
> goodnight, friends x


End file.
